Never Alone
by UnendingEmpire
Summary: The sequel to Beware the Umbrella Left There Forever which was requested a few times. Things have cleared up in Gensokyo, and with that clearing, Sanae's dream of a group meant to prevent anybody in Gensokyo from being truly alone has become a reality. At first, there's eleven members counting the goddess herself, but could it expand as time goes on?
1. Chapter 1

**Due to popular demand, here it is. The sequel to Beware the Umbrella Left There Forever.**

**I wasn't really sure where to start this one, but once I started writing, the whole chapter just flew right by, and before I even knew it, I found myself with a full chapter. I'll bet this is gonna turn out good :D**

* * *

"I've gotta hand it to you," Suwako said, handing her descendant a large blue suitcase. "This is mighty mature of you, heading out to live your own life and everything."

"I'm pretty surprised neither of you are upset," the soon-to-no-longer-be miko replied, stepping through the hallways of the Moriya Shrine one more time. She was moving out to Former Hell, right near the Komeiji Hot Springs Resort. The reason was the founding of the Gensokyo Loneliness Prevention Committee, or GLPC for short. The initial building had been demolished on accident by one of the GLPC members (Flandre Scarlet) but just the other day, reconstruction had been finished, and this time it was completely indestructible. Being its founder, Sanae decided it was best to live in the building, so a second floor was built this time to act as a small apartment for her.

"It always tears me up to see another miko go on her way to live her life, like when your mom decided to become a doctor, or when your grandma went off to be a chef. Still, it's just part of the big cycle of life, and there's nothing I can really do about it. We're really gonna miss having you around here, Sanae. Be sure to come visit if you have the time!"

"I wouldn't dare try to leave you two here without anybody else," Sanae teased, hugging her ancestor goddess goodbye at the doors of the shrine. "That's the whole reason I decided to found the GLPC in the first place." With that, even if she hesitated for a second, and for a few more considered turning around and not going through with this, Sanae departed from the shrine. Deep inside every Kochiya, there was a Moriya just waiting to come out, and maybe not living with one could keep Sanae's inner Moriya locked away tight. As Sanae continued down the mountain path for the last time in a while, she turned off the road, to come face-to-face with four other people. One was a blue-haired karakasa, and Sanae's best friend in the world. The second and third were sisters, and both ran the place of her friend's employment. The last one played a big part in the crisis when Sanae's inner Moriya boiled to the surface, and showed herself again later when Sanae felt like her life was coming apart at the seams. "Alright. It's done, everybody. As of today, I'm no longer the miko at the Moriya Shrine, but instead am the founder and head of the GLPC."

"I knew you could do it," Kogasa cheered, being the first to applaud. It didn't take long for the rest of the crew to follow. "This is gonna be great, right?" As the quintet of four youkai and one goddess made their way down Youkai Mountain, Kogasa continued "I mean, here we all are, not a clue who's who just two weeks ago, and now we're about to start this whole program that's gonna keep anybody in Gensokyo from being lonely! And the list even got bigger since Flandre destroyed the building!" Kogasa held out the new list. Including Sanae, who acted as the administrator for the whole thing, and the trio of counselor-type folks that were Kogasa, Satori, and Koishi, there were eleven names in all.

* * *

**GLPC Official Letter; written by Satori to Sanae six days ago****…**

Sanae

First off, Koishi has volunteered to act as a third counselor for the Gensokyo Loneliness Prevention Committee, meaning I will need to attend to my resort every day except Sunday, and let her fill in my shoes the other six days. Secondly, I've discussed the issues of finance with some experts in the field throughout Former Hell, and they all seem to agree that it would actually be most beneficial to have Okuu supply power for your building for free (which I was going to do anyway) and to set up your plumbing so that, like our own resort, your water supply comes from deep within Former Hell. In short, you'll be living here expense-free, which means we won't need to worry about the GLPC encountering future problems.

Third, as I promised, I've run a massive survey of every Gensokyo resident, and short of you, Kogasa, Koishi, and myself, seven people qualify for the GLPC and have agreed to attend the bi-daily meetings that will be held. Their names are listed below, in alphabetical order.

Byakuren Hijiri

Flandre Scarlet

Fujiwara no Mokou

Kaguya Houraisan

Medicine Melancholy

Yamame Kurodani

Yuka Kazami

I have informed them that it is mandatory to appear at the initial meeting seven days from now. Hopefully, you didn't decide to change your mind about it being mandatory while I was out and about.

Sincerely

Satori Komeiji

* * *

**Late afternoon; Sanae****'****s new residence, GLPC building****'****s second floor****…**

"I can't believe it's going to be tomorrow," Sanae said with a mixture of joy and exhaustion. The last of her things were now unpacked, much thanks to one of the GLPC members who was really doing a good job at changing her ways. "I spent four days packing, and it all got unpacked in four minutes. That duplication trick of yours is pretty neat, Yuka."

"Thank you," the flower youkai said brightly, sitting herself down at a table in the corner. "And just as I promised, I'll be by tomorrow morning to assist in preparing the food for the meeting. I may even do it every time there's a meeting~"

"I hope you do. I'm not a really great cook, and eleven people's a lot of folks to prepare for in just a couple hours. Maybe some cookies would be good for the first one? You know, keep it simple and all that." Sanae stopped herself for a second at the mention of cookies. Part of her still couldn't believe she'd fallen for Yuka's kindness act when she had Kogasa captive not too long ago. "And let's make extra sure to not put any nuts in this time."

"Hold the nuts, you've got it."

"…please don't say it like that," Sanae said, reddening a little at the cheeks. "If you'd said something like that in the outside world, people may get the wrong idea. They can get the wrong idea on just about _anything_ out there, so maybe it's good that Gensokyo isn't like that world."

"Oh, dear. I'd hate to cause a misunderstanding~"

"I can't tell if you really mean that or not."

"Just the way I want it, Sanae." Making herself comfy by sitting down on Sanae's bed, the flower youkai looked around at this apartment she helped set up. Then she stopped on a picture. Unlike the ones in that tengu's newspaper, this photo was in color. Sanae was in it, standing in front of a taller woman who looked a lot like her. Sanae's mother, perhaps? Picking up the photo, Yuka asked "Hey, who's this?"

"Her? Oh, she's my mother…"

"I thought so. You two look a lot alike. And, why isn't she in Gensokyo with her child?"

"…I'd rather not talk about that, if it's okay."

"Of course."

* * *

**The following afternoon; GLPC building****'****s first floor****…**

"Great to see all of you could make it," Sanae said happily. Outside of GLPC meetings, she was the girl running the whole thing, but in those meetings, she was just one more in the circle of steel folding chairs that added up to eleven in all. "Like Satori told you, this is the Gensokyo Loneliness Prevention Committee, and we're dedicated to making sure nobody, and I mean _nobody_ is alone here in the wonderful world of Gensokyo." The ex-miko then proceeded to reach behind her seat, and bring forth a red rubber ball. "I figured today would be all about getting to know each other, so whoever has the ball will introduce themselves, what our names are and why we were picked for the GLPC, then pass it to somebody else. I'll go first. My name is Sanae Kochiya, and I founded the GLPC because back in the outside world, I had no real friends, and for a short moment, I thought my one friend in Gensokyo at the time had turned her back on me." Looking around at the crowd, seeing quite a few faces Sanae had seen before (though some she wished she hadn't) her eyes stopped on a blonde-haired youkai, with blue eyes. "You're up next," Sanae said, passing her the ball.

The youkai caught the ball, though she seemed to get thrown back a little by the ball. Perhaps physical strength wasn't something she had much of. "I'm Medicine. Medicine Melancholy. I'm not really sure why I'm here…maybe because back in the outside world, I was abandoned and thrown away as a doll, and waited for a whole century before becoming a youkai." Medicine's brief explanation seemed to catch a particular look from one heterochromatic youkai among the bunch. Seemingly at random, Medicine passed the ball to the next person she laid eyes on.

"Fujiwara no Mokou," the phoenix-possessed girl said, trying her best not to leap onto and maul the person sitting right next to her. "Probably, I'm here because I've got but one friend in Gensokyo, and unlike myself, she's mortal and could die sometime in the future. At that point, I'd have nobody left." Mokou's gaze seemed to purposely look at people away from the Lunarian to her left; Mokou clearly had no intention of passing her the ball. "Oi, the girl in the plaid." Tossing the mentioned youkai the ball, Mokou said "You're up."

The ball was caught. The ball nearly popped in Yuka's grip, but she loosened up just in time to save the piece of rubber. "The one and only Yuka Kazami, at your humble service." The mention of her name seemed to raise a few silenced murmurs among the crowd. Yuka looked irritated. Perhaps she'd let her reputation get the best of her. "Yes, yes, say what you will, but my days of infamy are coming to an end with this whole GLPC thing. My infamy is exactly what brought me here, since it keeps everybody quite a ways away from my reach. Any of you who may fear me don't need to any longer; there will no longer be a flower-loving boogeyman waiting around the corner to kidnap and toy with you." Yuka recognized a few of the faces here. Some were involved in that Moriya crisis, and that was why Yuka's choice was one of Sanae's go-to gals during that incident. "Your turn, Youchrist."

"It's Byakuren," the Youchrist replied as the ball landed in her hands. "Byakuren Hijiri. I know I'm never alone any longer, but the reason Satori had asked me to join the GLPC is because I probably know more about true loneliness than anybody else here. Quite a long time ago, I became immortal through powerful magic, but the humans in the outside world feared me because of it. As a result, I was locked away to Hokkai, where I waited completely alone for centuries on end. Indeed, the first human I saw after my sealing was our own Sanae Kochiya, when she had set out to solve the so-called incident of the Palanquin Ship soaring through Gensokyo's skies." Placing the ball in her right hand and holding it out, Byakuren said to the youkai next to her "I don't believe anybody's even noticed your presence yet, little one. Perhaps you would like to go next."

"Sure," the green-haired youkai happily said. "My name is Koishi Komeiji, and I'll be working as a GLPC counselor six days a week. Big sister Satori can read people's minds, and I used to do that too, but people were always afraid to come near me because of it. That's why I'm here! Because I used to have the problem big sister probably has to this very day!"

"Please don't be so upfront about that," Satori said. "And try not to smile when you call it a problem…"

* * *

**Hahaha, Koishi is so adorable.**

**It's because of youkai like her and Remilia that I became a lolicon. Though, that's sort of inevitable for any Touhou fans, as well as having an armpit fetish. All those folks who treat it like a joke? It happens, bro.**

**Being the daily gamer I (usually) am for Touhou, anything that inevitably happens to all Touhou fans someday has probably happened to me by now. Failed runs on Easy mode, swift obliteration on Lunatic, unlocking an extra stage, not playing lower than Normal because of your pride as a Touhou player…**

**I had a friend who played Touhou but one time, because I'd invited him to try it out. He played Perfect Cherry Blossom, and his first run got him to the start of Stage 3 on Lunatic while a little tipsy.**

**He used all his continues to get there, but still.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting, Second Portion

**Finally, this second chapter got up!**

**I believe one of the reviews mentions that I didn't introduce Flandre? That's one of the first things to happen in this chapter, so worry not.**

**And while I'm talking about reviews, Timeskipper, get a full account already! :D**

* * *

"Please pass the ball," Sanae said. "There are still five more people who need to introduce themselves."

"Alright." Looking over the crew that remained un-introduced, Koishi looked at one girl in particular. The blonde one with the red eyes and the funny wings. "Here," Koishi said, looking right at the girl. "Catch."

_POP!_ Before it even landed in the blonde's hands, the ball exploded, leaving nothing behind to act as proof of its existence. "I'm Flandre Scarlet," the vampire said, seeming to not notice the murmurs that went through the crowd at the mention of her name. Between Yuka and Flandre, some of the weaker members of the bunch were beginning to wonder what kind of people Sanae liked to surround herself with. "Big sister Remi doesn't like me leaving the basement, and people don't really come down and see me in the basement. It gets lonely sometimes, but I have friends down there, so it's okay." To make her point clear, Flandre revealed an item that had been resting in her arm since the meeting started. A stuffed bear. Only, he was missing an eye and a leg, and one of his arms was half-gone. "He's Sergeant Bearington, a war veteran. He lost some parts when a cannonball hit him in the war, and all his ribs broke too, but he got through okay. After the war, he found his way to me, and we had tea."

That was kind of sad, Sanae figured. But at the same time, rather creepy. Sad that there was a massive chance that all of Flandre's "friends" were in fact broken toys, but creepy that Flandre was able to come up with that story and even seem to perceive it as the truth. She was certain that the truth was that Remilia had bought her the bear, but it got torn apart simply being Flandre's toy. Not only that, but Flandre had popped the ball, and Sanae did not have any replacements. "Okay," the miko said. "And will the Sergeant be attending our meetings too?"

"Yes. He protects me from bad people."

_A vampire with the appearance of a young child, carrying around a teddy bear__…__that might actually attract the bad people._ Flandre could take care of herself if somebody wished her harm, though, so Sanae didn't worry or comment on that statement. "Since we no longer have the ball, how about the next person to introduce themselves is…" Sanae pointed at one person in the crew. Her best friend. "You. And then you can pick who goes next."

"Sure thing," the friend said with all the sunshine that composed her demeanor. "My name's Kogasa Tatara. Before I was a karakasa, I was an umbrella, and lots of people didn't buy me because of the color and design. But one day a nice girl bought me for her friend, but next thing I knew, that horrible friend threw me in the dumpster! So I went off to the dump, and got buried under more and more trash for a whole century before finally becoming a youkai and coming to Gensokyo. Although, even here, lots of people would pick on me, or so I've heard. A couple weeks ago, I had most of my memory wiped out because apparently, I was hit in the head with a lightning bolt. And the person who saved me is none other than our own Sanae!" And cue her adorable clapping that used every muscle in her arms for maximum applauding-ness. "I work as an attendant at the nearby hot springs resort now, so if you're ever in the neighborhood, feel free to drop by!" Then Kogasa looked around. Only three people hadn't introduced themselves yet, and one of them was her employer. So she'd pick… "Your turn," she said, looking at the only remaining blonde in the group. Kogasa had seen her around the resort from time to time, but never really found out who she was.

"My turn?" The brown-clad girl straightened her posture some, and said "Alright then. I'm Yamame Kurodani. People usually avoid me because of my power to spread disease, and everybody's afraid of getting sick if they're too close to me." The two people sitting next to her seemed to move away from her a little bit at that, leading to a look of irritation on Yamame's face. "But I haven't done that to anybody in a really long time, I swear! I'm in complete control of the disease thing, so really, there's nothing to be afraid of!" The irritated look on the earth spider's face disappeared as the people sitting next to her moved back to where they were. "And out of the last two people to be introduced…I~ choose~ you~"

"Picking little old me? If you insist~" Standing up to her feet, the chosen person cleared her throat, and began "Ladies and Mokou-"

"Can it," Mokou shouted.

"_You_ can it! Ladies and Mokou, my name is Ka-"

"Teruyo," Mokou interrupted. "Teruyo of the Moon."

"I said for you to shut your goddamned mouth, birdbrain! My name is _not_ Teruyo, and it will _never-ever_ be Teruyo, EVER! It's Kaguya Houraisan, and don't you ever forget that name, Mokou, you hear me?"

"Ha, I could never forget the name, or it'd be so much trouble. What would I tell the grave makers to put on your headstone if I forgot?"

"How dare you!" _SLAM!_ Kaguya now found herself unconscious on the floor, with one Yuka Kazami standing right behind her, elbow on full display for slamming into the back of her neck.

_SLAM!_ Mokou was out, too, with a duplicate Yuka right behind her.

"Thank you," Sanae said. "I don't usually approve of violence like that, but it was worth the exception. Come on, help me get these two back in their seats. Kogasa, there's a few things in a drawer in that table over there. Could you grab those?"

* * *

**GLPC members are now waiting for Kaguya and Mokou to wake up****…**

* * *

"Good morning, you two," Sanae said, looking at Kaguya and Mokou who now found themselves sitting in two chairs next to each other in the corner, away from everybody else. "The GLPC is a non-conflict zone, so if you're going to hate each other, hate each other somewhere else, okay? You two are tied to those chairs and gagged by a professional, so you won't be getting out anytime soon. We'll let you guys go when the meeting's over, okay?" With that, Sanae turned to the rest of the group, and said "I believe one person still hasn't introduced herself. Go on ahead."

"Thank you," the petite pink-haired person said as she got up to her feet. "My name is Satori Komeiji, and aside from being a secondary counselor here at the GLPC, I run the Komeiji Hot Springs Resort right near here. The reason I'm a GLPC member, aside from being the primary and only sponsor for this project, is because as my little sister said earlier, my ability to read the mind has left others finding my presence less than desirable. Recently, I've been trying to not read minds as much in non-business affairs, so as to make conversation more enjoyable for both myself and others."

"I don't think it was the mind-reading that bugged people," Sanae said. "From what I heard from others about you, it was that you said everything that they were thinking."

"Then I'd better work on that too."

"A girl of many talents, I see." Sanae started back toward Mokou and Kaguya to untie them, along the way saying "I want to see you all again the day after tomorrow. We'll be meeting up every other day, though because of her business, Satori won't be arriving most of the time, and Kogasa will also miss quite a few meetings because of her job. If anybody else has an employment issue that keeps them from attending these frequently, please inform me by the next meeting." Untying the princess and the phoenix, Sanae said specifically to those two "And the next one out of you two to start a fight during a GLPC meeting will be thrown out of the building by our wonderful security, and won't be welcome again in the future. Please get along, if only while at these meetings."

* * *

**A couple hours later; Komeiji Hot Springs Resort, lobby****…**

"How do you think that went," Sanae asked as a bubbly karakasa brought drinks to the table of three. Sitting around it was herself, Yuka, and Koishi. "I say it could've been better, but that's just me."

"The feeling's mutual," Yuka said. "Those Mokou and Kaguya girls need to learn to simmer down, lest they have me to answer to again."

"And then they're out for good. I don't want that, just as much as they probably don't want it. It's like Byakuren once said. If they can't coexist with us, just remove them from the picture."

"Didn't she say that during…you know, _that_?"

"Yeah, but while it was meant as a much darker thing, the lesson in it can still be taken even in average situations. If you can't get along with somebody, don't be around them. If you have nothing nice to say, then say nothing at all."

"I hope those two get along," Kogasa said. "I'll bet that they'd make a really cute couple~"

"Kaguya and Mokou? I dunno…" If anybody was the pairing expert at the table, it was Sanae. An alleged otaku in the outside world, and a less-frequently alleged yaoi-lover (though she actually enjoyed yuri instead) had to be good at seeing how good a pairing would work. "I mean, if the two could get past the whole enemies thing, they could be an excellent pair, but other than that, those two would work about as well as Madoka yaoi."

"…what?"

"That is to say, it wouldn't work at all."

"Thanks for clarifying." Kogasa didn't know anything about Madoka or yaoi, so hearing both of those back-to-back really confused her. What was each one? She had to know. So, with the horrible timing of waiting for Sanae to take the first sip of her drink, Kogasa asked "What exactly is yaoi?"

_SPIT TAKE!_ "U-Uh, well…" If Sanae said it, Kogasa would lose her innocence! She couldn't let that happen! That very innocence was one of the most attractive things about her (or was that moe?) and ruining it would ruin Kogasa herself! "I-Its…um, well…"

"Nothing a karakasa would be interested in," Yuka answered. And so, with her interest seemingly diminished, Kogasa headed off to go attend to the wishes of other guests in the resort.

"Thanks a lot. That was a good save."

"It's the least I can do. So, about this GLPC thing."

"Yeah?"

"We need to spruce it up a little. It doesn't really matter how. Maybe with prizes? Like, every time a member arrives at a meeting, they get a ticket, and at the end of the month, everybody puts all their tickets in a hat and whoever's name gets pulled wins some nice prize."

"That's a really good idea, but Satori's already paying for everything else except for food, and I don't want to suck out all her wealth…"

"We'll have Byakuren fund it. The Myouren Temple must get plenty of donations~"

"And Kaguya is the owner of Eientei, which _surely_ has a considerable income. A good portion of the GLPC has money to spare, so I'm certain that asking each person for a little bit of money here and there would be no harm at all. Even I myself have amassed quite a fortune through means that I can't really recall anymore."

"You? Living pretty modestly in that little cottage, aren't you?"

"Clearly, you've not seen my mansion."

"M-M…"

* * *

**Yuka****'****s mansion****…**

"It's…MASSIVE! This is no mansion, Yuka! You're living in a _castle_!"

"Come in. I'm sure somewhere in here, we'll find a suitable first prize. Then we can figure out who will fund the next prize."

* * *

**Some people pick one or the other for Yuka's residence, but I tend to use both of them at once. To have both her cozy rustic cottage and her grand imposing mansion, Yuka must be quite wealthy, yes?  
She just has that wealthy air about her. Although, I'm impressed at how right she was about a lot of GLPC members (including a couple that I will be introducing later on) being pretty wealthy. Particularly, Flandre and Kaguya probably have plenty of money to toss around, though I'm sure most others have a pretty decent income themselves.**

**Whoa, check it out. I have Flandre AND Koishi in this group! That means if I get Nue in here, the EX-trinity is finished! Horyshet!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Member

**Everybody, which of my other fanfics have you read?  
I ask because it's important in this chapter and for a long time afterwards probably, though certainly important in this chapter. If you haven't checked it out yet, you'd best take a look at my Yoshika/Meiling fanfic, Extra Set of Hands, so that some events referenced in this chapter and possibly in the future make more sense.**

* * *

"Why in god's name, Sakuya, did you let this happen?" The dirty little secret of the mansion wasn't so secretive anymore. That first GLPC meeting had Flandre's name tossed about quite a bit for new eyes and ears to pick up on, and Remilia didn't want her younger sister overshadowing her just as she knew Flandre inevitably would if she was allowed to roam Gensokyo as she pleased. "It's for everybody's good that Flandre's locked away."

"I'm terribly sorry, Mistress. However, I wasn't the one that let her free."

"Say what now?"

* * *

**Three days later; Myouren Temple****…**

"Oh dear," Byakuren said. "Yours isn't a face I expected to see."

"Please let me in. I feel like I'm dying of hunger over here…dyyyy-iiiiiing."

"Yes, yes, come on in. I'll have Murasa cook you something nice, alright?" As the unexpected guest walked into the Myouren Temple, Byakuren couldn't help but wonder what had brought this person here. Yes, the Myouren Temple was a reputable shelter for youkai, but of all the youkai in the world, the one before her was one of the last she expected to be taking in. Why was she here? Byakuren would get her answers after the appetite of her new guest was satisfied…

_If_ her new guest's appetite was satisfied. Byakuren hoped that there was still some food left after this person was done eating.

* * *

**One meal for ten later****…**

"Is that better?"

"Much! Thank you very much, ma'am!"

"Now, can I ask you something very serious?"

"Go for it."

"What brings a jiang shi out of everything to my temple?" Hopefully, Yoshika had quite a story to share, for it wasn't every day your enemy's underling came to you looking for shelter. "I do hope Toyosatomimi hasn't done anything too rash…"

"Rash? Nah, that's hardly it! See, a few months ago Miss Seiga told me to go live my own life or something like that, but I got really bored really fast without any real purpose. So last spring, I started looking for jobs, but it took me a really long time to actually stick to one that I could do without getting fired on the first day."

"Gatekeeper?"

"Gatekeeper. Until the other day, I was on the payroll of one Miss Remilia Scarlet, but then I got fired from that job too."

"I hear that you're a rather exceptional gatekeeper, though. What on earth happened?"

"That's another story…"

* * *

**Three days ago; Scarlet Devil Mansion****…**

"Yoshika," the head maid called. "Mistress Remilia would like to see you."

"Me?"

"Best get on it," Meiling said. "Remilia's not really known to be patient, and it's quite a privilege to have her request your presence. _Especially_ when you've only been working here…what, three months?"

"One month," the jiang shi corrected. "And a half."

"Yeah…" It sure was a crazy time the two had so far. Yoshika's employment coinciding with the loss of their gates and that whole incident being resolved was pretty wild in itself, but the fact that not once did Yoshika complain or give up was pretty amazing too. She didn't dare say it, but near the end, Meiling was about ready to curl up, surrender, and die. Yoshika's spirit was what let her hang in there.

* * *

"There's been talk in the mansion," Remilia said, looking at the newer of her mansion's two gatekeepers. "We all know that Flandre was let loose for that GLPC thingy not long ago, and as soon as word came to me about it, delivered by Flandre herself, I needed to find out who was responsible, _and_ I had to change the locks on the basement door. Do you know how much it cost to get all those locks changed?"

"A lot," Yoshika guessed.

"More than you've been paid during your entire time here. Now, ordinarily, this wouldn't bother me since I have a fair bit of money to spare, but she was freed once again just yesterday for the GLPC's second meeting. I started doing some investigating into the manner, as well as taking up the services of this creepy youkai in the forest who can see the past. He told me _you__'__ve_ been letting her free by sneaking my keys out of my room, unlocking Flandre's door, and escorting her to these meetings."

"W-Wait, hear me out!"

"Alright, I'm listening."

"The GLPC was founded to make sure nobody was ever alone in Gensokyo, a-and Meiling told me how Flandre fit the bill for joining them perfectly, and I figured it would kind of be a nice thing to do and all. You know, it must get really lonely being locked up like that all the time, right?"

"It's for the greater good."

"How's that for the greater good?"

"…you could never understand. You weren't around when I was forced to move here. Even Meiling would agree after being reminded of the incident I'm referring to; Flandre _must_ remain locked away for her sake, yours, mine, Sakuya's, and that of everybody in Gensokyo. I will be taking extra precautions to ensure that she doesn't escape again."

"Don't punish her! She just wanted to make friends, so if you're gonna punish somebody, punish me instead!"

"As you wish. Sakuya, please escort Yoshika here off the grounds. _Immediately._"

"ZA WARUDO!"

* * *

"…that was awfully bold of you," Byakuren said.

"That's exactly what Meiling said. Only, I can't see Meiling ever again, because I'm on the list of people to keep away from the premises of the mansion. I'm on the list with Marisa!" Once the realization hit her, the jiang shi's head slammed onto the table and she burst into tears. "This is horrible! Miss Seiga _still_ won't let me back in the Mausoleum because she thinks I'll serve no purpose there, and now I can't go to the mansion ever again! I got a little depressed and stopped doing stretches when I got fired, and now my limbs are all stiff again! I failed really bad!"

"Shh, easy there," the Youchrist said softly, rubbing the jiang shi's back. "If you are a youkai with nowhere to go, the Myouren Temple's doors are wide open for you. If you are a person with nobody to go to, the GLPC welcomes you with open arms. Relax, child, and your pain will soon be gone."

"…okay…"

"Come along, Yoshika. I'd like you to accompany me on a trip to Former Hell to see somebody very important."

"Okay…"

* * *

**Komeiji Hot Springs Resort****…**

"I believe we've already met," Sanae said. "During that thing with the saint and the divine spirits."

"So _that__'__s_ who was behind it," Byakuren mused. She hadn't really looked into it, but she would come back to that later. For now, introducing Yoshika and Sanae was what mattered. "Even so, I feel that if you two met like I think you did, it was far from a sufficient introduction. Yoshika, this is Sanae, the head and founder of the GLPC. Sanae, this is Yoshika, who as of three days ago, has nowhere or nobody to turn to. I would very much like to instate her into the GLPC."

"If she's got nobody, then that's what I founded it for~" Turning to the jiang shi who was now a GLPC member as well, Sanae said "Welcome to the GLPC, Yoshika. Our next meeting is tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure that since you and Byakuren share a roof, she'll wake you up so that you can both arrive on time."

"Do you have snacks there?" Yoshika had to ask. "I get hungry fast."

"I'll be sure to keep it in mind when I'm preparing tomorrow's food. Do you have any food allergies?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Brilliant."

* * *

**The following afternoon; GLPC Official Meeting #3...**

"Good afternoon, ladies," Sanae said, stepping into the room with the chairs that now added up to twelve in total. "I'm very pleased to say that after only two meetings, we already have a new member." Gesturing to the jiang shi sitting next to her, the GLPC leader continued "Everybody, this is Yoshika Miyako, formerly employed at the Scarlet Devil Mansion until just a few days ago. Why not introduce yourself, Yoshika?"

"Sure thing." Getting up to her stiffened feet, the jiang shi smiled at everybody who looked at her and said "My name's Yoshika Miyako, and I'm a jiang shi! I used to work at the Dream Palace Mausoleum, but Miss Seiga who resurrected me said that I had to go find something to give myself a purpose after Saint Toyosatomimi got resurrected there, and I spent a few months looking for a new job. After a while, I found the Scarlet Devil Mansion and the maid there gave me the job of being a second gatekeeper, which I held on to for a month and a half before getting fired…for escorting Flandre to the first two meetings."

"Oh, dear," Satori said in worry. "Sanae, may I see you upstairs?"

"Of course." Following the person who was probably the wisest of the GLPC administrators, Sanae made her way up the steps, giving one last look to everybody that said to not worry and to continue doing as they would without her around. Once they were in her apartment, Sanae closed the door and looked at Satori. "What's wrong?"

"It's the GLPC. They're not really happy with the circumstances that brought Yoshika here, specifically the part where she got fired for bringing Flandre here. Some of them just are thinking poorly of Remilia, which given the situation, is completely understandable, but others on the other hand…"

"Yes? Others are…?"

"There are some who want to confront the Scarlet Devil more directly. I think it would be best if we did whatever was possible to avoid this conflict from happening." Then an idea popped into Satori's head. A wonderful idea. "Today should be a day for counseling. We could catch up with whatever other troubles are swimming in everybody's heads, and we could subtly try and subdue their anger toward Remilia."

"That's a good plan. It's settled, then." As Sanae reached to the door, she turned back one more time. "Oh, also, I meant to ask…"

"Yes?"

"You said that you'd have to be at your resort six days a week, but you've been to every meeting we've held so far, alongside Koishi. Did you change your mind or something?"

"That may or may not have been a bit of a lie~"

"I see."

* * *

**Oh, yes, Timeskipper's review on the first chapter pretty much nailed what I've wound up turning Sanae into, by the way :D**

**On the note of Yoshika and Extra Set Of Hands, I may or may not come back to that fanfic soon. Probably not, since I've been stuck at the exact same point for quite some time now. Sorry to whoever was faithfully awaiting the next chapter on that ^_^;**

**This is evolution, you see. It's a survival of the fittest when I write many fanfics at once, meaning the best and solidest fanfics are the ones that get finished, while others begin to die out as they grow weaker, and eventually become extinct.**

**Take my Mokou fic, Hellfire And Darkness. It ran only two chapters, and after those, I could never advance any further. Which is kind of a shame, because I was enjoying tragic Mokou. I'm sure that by looking at my profile, particularly near the bottom, you could find countless other fanfics.**

**One last example is The Forbidden. I particularly loved that fanfic, though me adding an OC is usually a surefire sign of a dud (the exception is Poisonous Chinese Tea) and it's sad because that fanfic had tons of potential for hilarity, chaos, and debauchery.**

…**did I say that out loud? ^_^;**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bird and the Book

**Another character appears in this one :D**

**Sanae goes super-fangirl over something, and altogether my usual zany sense of humor gets to shine in the spotlight once again. Did I mention that I'm EXTREMELY happy to have Kaguya and Mokou in the same fic again? Those two are my greatest source of comedy, especially when other people get dragged into their rivalry unknowingly :P**

**Speaking of Kaguya…nah, forget it. Not where everybody's gonna see it. Ask for a PM if you wanna know what I was gonna say :D**

* * *

**End of GLPC Official Meeting #3...**

"In conclusion," Sanae said. "None of us really like that Yoshika here was thrown out, but if we acted aggressively about it, all we would end up doing was making matters worse. For anybody that remembers, I once acted aggressively, and we all know how that ended. It took a month's worth of miracles to fix all the damage I caused." Plenty of the other GLPC members shuddered at the memories, especially Sanae herself. "If we reacted violently, we would be alienating Remilia Scarlet, so I'll be sure to keep my eyes and ears peeled for any of you who decide to get aggressive about this matter."

"I couldn't have said that better myself," Byakuren said. "Violence isn't the answer. The greatest thing we can do for all parties involved is try to find out why Remilia acted so quickly, and give Yoshika here new employment. Incidentally, the Myouren Temple is always short a few hands." Turning to the jiang shi beside her, Byakuren added "The pay is…well, not there at all, but it's a job, and we make sure to treat our crew like family. Take a couple of days to consider my offer."

* * *

**Later; Komeiji Hot Springs Resort, Room 416****…**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Come in," Kogasa said. Who was here to visit her this time? Ever since the GLPC started up, all different members were popping into Kogasa's room now and then, some with problems that needed counseling, and others with friendly happiness to spread. Kogasa rather hoped for the latter, since she wasn't much of a counselor.

"It's me~" Sanae stepped into the room with a box in hand, and said "I just now picked something up from Kourindou, and I figured it'd be perfect for you!"

"What is it?"

Sanae set the box down with an enthusiastic thud, and said "Cosplay."

"Cos-what?"

"Cosplay. When somebody dresses up as somebody else, generally somebody from a game or an anime. I used to cosplay, but I stopped not long before arriving in Gensokyo. You know me pretty well, so you can probably guess why it was a bad idea for me to be walking around in anime costumes."

"That must've been rough…"

"It doesn't matter. Come on," Sanae said, opening the box. "Put it on! I saw it and was like _Kogasa must have this!_"

"Okay, let's put it on then…" It didn't really look like the kind of thing Kogasa would generally wear, especially with Sanae's description of what kind of thing cosplay was (no anime in Gensokyo and all) but to make her friend smile, Kogasa would definitely try on the costume.

"I got a bunch of others for a huge discount! I'm almost thinking about having everybody cosplay at the next meeting…_almost_."

"You're the one in charge," Kogasa said, stepping into the bathroom to change outfits. "It's your call, right?"

"Please don't give me authority. I'll end up doing it if you say things like that!" If Sanae had the authority to decide whether or not everybody should cosplay at the next GLPC meeting (which she completely did) she'd probably end up saying they should. On the other hand, though, it would be a good way to get people out of their comfort zone. That meant they could work on improving their comfort zones a little…

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**Bubbly youkai are now cosplaying****…**

* * *

"How's it look?" Kogasa now stood before Sanae donning the cosplay she'd apparently bought just so the karakasa could try it on. It was a bizarre outfit (even by Gensokyo standards) that consisted of, in no particular order…

A short blue and white dress that fastened around the back.

Blue sleeves

White gloves

White knee-length socks with a blue stripe near the top

Blue shoes with gold linings

A white cape

And one blue colored contact to put over her red eye

"It's…" Sanae couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. The one fictional character she loved most, practically springing to life right in front of her. She was right. She had judged that it would be flawless on Kogasa because of her blue hair and her one blue eye (which was why there was only one colored contact) and looking at Kogasa now, the ex-miko could see that she was certainly dead-on-the-mark right. "Flawless! Damn, I wish I had a camera." _CLICK!_ Sanae's head darted toward the noise, to find a crow tengu with a camera in hand. "The paparazzi!" Rushing to block the tengu's view of Kogasa, she said "Hide yourself, Kogasa!"

"Are you always this weird?" Maybe Kogasa just couldn't tell before if Sanae always acted like this, but she was getting really weird…even by Kogasa's standards.

"Just when I'm given the right stimulus. The doctors in the human world said it was some kind of mania."

"Odd…"

* * *

**Meanwhile, someplace relevant to the story****…**

"Get outta my store," the half-youkai shopkeep shouted, chasing the perpetrator with a broom in hand. Rinnosuke had used firearms from the outside world last time, but that did a lot of damage to the shop and his wares, so a broom it would be this time. "And don't come back until you bring me back those books! And those clothes you stole!"

"I didn't steal them! Th-The books I mean! I-I stole these clothes, but I had good reason!"

"Come back without those books and my clothes, and you'll be giving me reasons from behind bars!" With that, Rinnosuke slammed shut the Kourindou front door, effectively keeping Tokiko the youkai out of the store. Not only did she still insist upon not stealing those books, but she didn't return the books. As though that weren't bad enough, the reason for this most recent chase was because she'd been caught in Rinnosuke's dresser, stealing a change of his distinct black and blue clothes!

Tokiko had perfectly good reason, as far as she could see. She'd woken up that morning bare-ass naked with no clue who stole her clothes in her sleep, and was embarrassed half to death. So she snuck into Kourindou and took some of Rinnosuke's clothes. Only until she found hers again, of course! She'd be sure to return these, undamaged, clean, and above all else, _not_ stolen. Just borrowed…without permission…or any determinable return date. Yeah.

Even so, Tokiko knew to make herself scarce. She learned it about five chases ago that when Rinnosuke threatened to put her behind bars and slammed his door, she had about ten seconds to run before he came back out with a gun. _BANG!_ Time was up. Rapid fleeing ensued the second the gun's shot went off. The first one was always a final warning, Tokiko knew. The next one would have been aimed right at her.

* * *

**Five minutes later; Bamboo Forest of the Lost****…**

Tokiko was starting to hate her day so far. Between waking up naked, being chased out of Kourindou for trying to clothe herself, almost getting shot, and now not being able to even go _near_ Kourindou without getting in trouble without bringing the books she never stole, things were starting to suck. There was some temple in Gensokyo, one that took in youkai in dire straights. Maybe she'd go there…as soon as she found her way out of here. The Bamboo Forest of the Lost was a beautiful place if one like bamboo (which Tokiko happened to) but as its name implied, the people here had a tendency to get lost. There were a number of guides to help people out of here, but the most commonly-seen one happened to run a yakitori stand, meaning Tokiko was just the kind of youkai whose only escape would be on a grill. That guide was Fujiwara no Mokou.

_Bump._ That was probably her now, ZUN-dammit. "Look, Mokou," Tokiko started, skipping the turning around and getting right to the begging for her life. "I've had a really, _really_ bad day, and I just want to get out of this bamboo forest, find the youkai temple, and sleep. Could we please not grill me today?"

"So you hate her too, then."

"Huh?" The bird youkai turned around to find that she was _not_ talking to Mokou. Instead, this person with long flowing black hair was looking at her. She had an air of elegance and royalty around her, but also had the kind of air reserved for people who would completely waste that elegance and royalty. "Whew! I'm sure glad you're not Mokou!"

"I'm kind of glad, too. See, her and I both signed up for this committee not long ago, but there's a strict rule that we can't hurt each other or we'll get kicked out. Or act on our hate at all, really. Maybe you could help me out?"

"What would I have to do?"

"Well, you see…"

* * *

**Lunarian NEET-princesses are now plotting****…**

* * *

"And that's about the gist of it!"

"I dunno…isn't that arson?" Kaguya's plan seemed horribly constructed. Set Mokou's house on fire and run. Not only was it stupid to burn the house of somebody who controlled fire, but running would only make Tokiko seem guilty, then she'd probably hit the top of Mokou's hit-list (assuming she wasn't already, since Kaguya was off the list thanks to the GLPC) and she didn't want that. "Your plan isn't so great, either…"

"What? It's a great plan!"

"Wait. Wasn't the rule that you can't hurt each other?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Isn't Mokou immune to fire?"

_GASP!_ "You're _right!_" Grabbing the sleeve of Tokiko's outfit she stole from Rinnosuke, Kaguya pulled and said "You're coming with me! I need somebody to act as a lookout while I burn her place to the ground!"

"W-Wait! I don't want any part of your plan!"

"I never asked if you did!"

* * *

**Soon after; Fujiwara no Mokou****'****s house****…**

"Ufufufu~" Kaguya had set it all up. Eirin had given her a highly flammable medicine (Kaguya claimed to want to see how it would react to cold temperatures inside people's bodies) which she surrounded the house with. All that was left was to get the matches! "Tokiko," she said, holding out her hand and keeping an eye peeled on the front door in case Mokou showed up. "Hand me a match." _Sizzle__…_ "Ouch!" Kaguya blew on her hand, and shouted "You didn't have to light it, you damn birdbrain!"

"Ufufufu~" A hand gripped the back of Kaguya's collar, and pulled the princess up to her feet. "So I'm a birdbrain? Maybe when you're plotting against somebody, you should make sure they're not nearby when you explain your plan," Mokou said. "And that, sweet princess, makes _you_ the birdbrain."

"H-Hey! Put me down!"

"Oh, Sanae's going to have your head when she hears about this~" And so, dragging off an angry and screaming Lunarian, a loosely-clothed and un-burnt bird youkai, and a memory that would make her laugh for quite some time, Mokou made her way to Former Hell to see Sanae. Mokou couldn't wait to see how she reacted to this story.

* * *

**This is the second time I've ever used Tokiko for anything, ever.**

**Oddly, the only other time I used her was as a guest judge in my KaguMoko fic, and now that I'm looking at the GLPC list again, a lot of the members were in that fic, too.**

**Aside from Tokiko, that fic also had Sanae, Koishi, Satori, Flandre, and Medicine. And another of those guest judges may end up joining the GLPC soon. At the moment, there are three more possible additions. Everybody, please list any characters you think would meet the requirements for joining the GLPC!**


	5. Chapter 5: Psychosis

**Hello, fifth chapter!**

**Hello, dark streak!**

**Goodbye, author notes!**

* * *

"You were going to do _what?_" Sanae didn't necessarily look angry, but she didn't exactly look happy either. "Kaguya, I thought we discussed this during our very first meeting. You two need to either get along in the GLPC or get away from the GLPC as enemies. And I _really_ don't want to kick you two out!"

"It was all her idea," Kaguya shouted without skipping a beat, with her finger pointed straight at Tokiko. "I swear it's true!"

"W-Wait," Tokiko begged. "That's not it at all! Kaguya dragged me to Mokou's house against my will!"

"We'll let Mokou herself decide who the guilty party is here," Sanae said. "Mokou?"

"…"

"Please note that whoever was going to commit arson _will_ be removed from the GLPC."

"I'd better think about this," Mokou said, sitting down. "Sorry if I take a while…"

* * *

**Palace of Earth Spirits****…**

"Not a particularly busy day," Satori mused to herself. "Everything was running well at the resort, and-" _SLAM! CRASH!_ "Oh?"

_SLAM!_ The door to the room flung open, nearly leaving a dent in the wall it hit, with one person standing in the doorway. Utsuho Reiuji, with a look of pure terror on her face, sweat all over her body, and tears in her clothes. Satori could tell without even reading minds that Utsuho just ran fast and far, probably from whoever or whatever was causing that racket.

"Sit down," Satori said calmly.

"N-No time to stop running!" Utsuho's head looked back in the direction she came from to make sure she wasn't followed before turning to face Satori again. "It's Koishi, Miss Satori! Koishi-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Help me," the hell raven screamed as she got dragged off by what appeared to be nothing, but what must have actually been Koishi herself. "She almost got Orin, and I'm sure she'll be next! You've gotta go warn everybody!"

"Hmm…" This was a relatively uncommon occurrence, but panicking over it always exacerbated the situation. The best way to approach this would be calmly and swiftly. So, with that in mind, Satori got up to her feet, and calmly but swiftly made her way out of the room, heading for the GLPC building. They were the closest to the Palace of Earth Spirits, so it only made sense to warn them first.

* * *

**GLPC building****…**

"Okay," Mokou said, getting up to her feet. "I've made up my mind on the guilty party. The person who conspired to burn my house to the ground, and the person who will be removed from the GLPC. It's…"

"That'll have to wait," Satori said, stepping into the room. "There's somewhat of an emergency, and I am to evacuate any places Koishi is likely to visit. The GLPC building is near the top of this list."

"What's the big emergency," Sanae asked. "And why is Koishi so involved?"

"She lost her hat."

"…so?"

"Her hat is the only thing that keeps her calm. Without it, Koishi freaks out and rampages through any places her hat may be until she finds it. It's common knowledge in Former Hell that when Koishi's hat goes missing, it's best to not go anywhere she may visit. So far, the list is here, the resort, and my home which she should be finishing up in soon. Meaning we'll need to get out of here _soon_, and evacuate the resort on our way up to the surface world." Despite the state of emergency, as always, Satori sounded as calm and collected as possible. Unlike her younger sister, there were very few things that could make Satori lose her cool. "There's a warehouse Orin and I built after the first of these incidents, up in the surface world. It holds many duplicates of Koishi's hat, so that would be the best place to go. We need only to go there, get a hat, and present it to Koishi as her own."

"You sound really calm about all this…"

"If I can't remain calm at all times, who in Former Hell will?" Oni got excited about most anything they found interesting, and Kogasa was too energetic to be calm. According to some recent memories Satori picked up on, Sanae tended to go overboard when anime got involved, and almost everybody in the Palace of Earth Spirits had something they could freak out over. That left only Satori to remain calm at all times and act as the voice of reason. "Come along, before Koishi-"

"**HELLP!**" The scream came from the next building over, but it could be heard clear in the walls of the GLPC's headquarters. That would be the resort.

"Hey," Sanae said. "Is Kogasa working right now?"

"Yes."

"…" Without a word, Sanae darted off. She had to find Kogasa, preferably before Koishi did. If the younger Komeiji sister got as bad as Satori said she did, Sanae _had_ to find Kogasa!

"Sanae can handle the resort's evacuation," the resort manager said. "The rest of you, come with me. We need to go get a duplicate hat if Koishi hasn't found hers by now." The first few times this happened, Koishi would go through every other location before returning home, still without a hat, only to find that her hat was right at home, where she'd left it. After those few times, Koishi realized that it was best to check the Palace of Earth Spirits first, and the situation rarely reached beyond that extravagant mansion deep within Former Hell. The last time it did wasn't long before the so-called incident when Orin released those evil spirits from the geyser. Those were turbulent times in Former Hell…

* * *

**Komeiji Hot Springs Resort****…**

"This is pure chaos," Sanae said to herself with worry to spare. Anything that wasn't flipped over or thrown across the room was destroyed, and there was nobody in sight. Sanae had to be careful. This was Koishi, so for all the ex-miko knew, she could fall victim to Koishi's attack at any time, deceived by her subconscious mind not detecting Koishi's presence at all. Taking the first few steps of trepidation into the ruined resort, Sanae kept her eyes and ears peeled for any trace of Koishi. If she were lucky, Koishi didn't go invisible during her rampages.

"Help!"

"!" Sanae's attention instantly darted to the source of the cry for help. It wasn't Kogasa, but they sounded very injured, and it probably took a lot of their energy to let out that cry, judging by how fast and tense it was. Running over to the source of the noise, Sanae started moving rubble out of the way. In almost no time, the rubble she moved started becoming bloodier and bloodier. Whoever this person turned out to be, Koishi had really let them have it. One of the last pieces of rubble moved to reveal…

"Hey there," a one-horned oni said, doing her best to not sound weak in front of a human and holding out a hand. "Name's Yuugi Hoshiguma, but I guess you can see that Koishi got me good."

"We need to get you to a doctor!"

"Nah, I can get there myself. You're Kogasa's friend, right?" Pulling herself slowly to her feet, Yuugi said "You've gotta find her. She was attending to me and Parsee when Koishi came through, and I told them both to run. Neither of them ran out of the resort, and they would've looked for me if they came back through here. They're still in here somewhere, probably together. You've gotta find them," Yuugi said. "Please."

"I'll find them," Sanae promised. Even if she was no longer a shrine maiden, that didn't subtract in the least from her capacity as one of Gensokyo's finest incident stoppers. "I'll get both of them out of here, no matter what."

"Great," Yuugi cheered, making her slow and somewhat limped way to the door out. "One more thing. Make sure to tell Parsee that I'm okay. She may act like somebody who doesn't have any affection for me, but that girl's head-over-heels crazy about me." With that, Yuugi exited the resort.

"I've got this," Sanae assured herself, making her way toward the stairs. It was almost like something out of a type of horror movie, but Sanae knew perfectly well that horror movie rules strictly stated that going upstairs was _always_ a bad idea. However, those same rules also dictated that good girls always survived, so Sanae wasn't worried in the least. Even so, this wasn't a movie, so the rules didn't apply. Sanae understood that perfectly well, and even finding comfort in those rules wasn't enough to drive her to go up to the second floor. Instead, Sanae's drive would be the knowledge that any given second could be the last one she had to save Kogasa…

Or herself.

* * *

**Room 207****…**

_Creak__…_ "Is anybody in here?" The first six rooms were empty, and Sanae had now taken to asking if anybody was in each room. If she found Koishi without Kogasa (and hopefully, without Parsee either) then she could scream at the top of her lungs for Kogasa to get out of here. The only flaw in that plan was that while youkai always came back after dying, Sanae wasn't sure how it worked with humans. One human got resurrected during Sanae's brief period of wickedness, but even that was only because of a combination of miraculous powers and intense magic, and it took months for that person to return to normal.

If she found Kogasa without Koishi, preferably alive, she could help her sneak out, as well as Parsee if the two stuck together like Yuugi said they probably would. This was the plan Sanae was hoping to go with the most, as it meant Kogasa would be okay, Sanae would be okay, and if she were there, Parsee would be okay as well. Then they could all get out of this place before Koishi got her hands on them.

If she found Kogasa and Koishi together, or if she found the karakasa dead…Sanae didn't want to imagine her reaction right now. Not in a situation that already had her rather scared for her life. For now, all she could do was hope that Kogasa was alive, and move on to the next room. As Sanae left the room, she left the door wide open on her way out. This was her system of knowing which rooms she already checked.

* * *

**Room 317****…**

"Hello?"

"In here," a voice whispered quickly from behind the door. "Quickly!"

Awesome! A survivor! Sanae quickly made her way into the room, getting behind the door and closing it. "What happened in here?"

"The psychopath with the third eye came through here. There were four of us sharing this room, and I'm the only one left anymore."

"I'm really sorry. You'd better get out of here, though. I'd escort you out, but I need to find a friend of mine in here."

"That's really brave of you. I hope they're still alive."

"Me too…"

* * *

**Room 416****…**

This was Kogasa's room; Sanae had been here several times since the karakasa's employment here. The place was torn apart, with literally everything either destroyed, turned over, or thrown across the room. That meant Koishi had been here, _in Kogasa__'__s room._ With a newfound sense of terror and worry, Sanae began rifling through everything in the room, hoping to find Kogasa. "Kogasa," she whispered. "Are you in here?" Nothing. Either she wasn't here, or… "Kogasa!"

"Nng…over here," a voice weakly called. Much to Sanae's relief (given the state of the voice) it wasn't Kogasa. "I hid in here with Kogasa, but Koishi showed up."

"Then you're Parsee," Sanae assumed, pulling the green-eyed youkai up to her feet. "Yuugi sent me to find you. She said that you have to get out of here, and that she's fine. But, where's Kogasa at?" Sanae was horrified to hear the answer, but she needed to know why the karakasa wasn't here.

"When Koishi showed up…"

* * *

**To be continued, the next chapter will begin with the second half of Parsee's statement. This way, I'm leaving the lot of you in suspense for exactly what happened to the bubbly karakasa.**

**Writing this chapter was a fun time for me, because I got to do some humor then wipe it all away in an instant with Utsuho warning Satori about what's been going down in the house. Which, by the way, has the same inspiration as much of Unexpected Expectation, which had its surprise sequel in Beware the Umbrella Left There Forever, the events of which led up to this very fanfic.**

**I guess when a writer finds a story he likes, he'll stick to it whether he wants to or not.**

**Oh, also…**

**I meant to ask this during the last chapter when it actually happened, but does anybody know the cosplay Kogasa was doing? And more importantly, why there hasn't been any crossover art of the two yet?**


	6. Chapter 6: The Big Question

**Huh, I thought the Koishi-losing-her-hat thing was already resolved.**

**Amazing what you learn by reading the beginning of a chapter, isn't it? Good things happen in this chapter, and cool things get set up to start.**

**However, as I do sometimes, I finished this chapter half-asleep, so I don't have much that I can think of to say, other than enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

"When Koishi showed up, Kogasa ran. Fast."

"Did she get away?"

"I don't think so," Parsee said. "I'm pretty sure she's still in this resort somewhere. You have to find Kogasa."

"I know. For now, you get out of here. I've got a best friend to save." And of course, as luck would have it, not even a second later…

"**HELP ME!**"

"That's Kogasa," Sanae shouted, bolting straight out of the door, nearly tearing it off its hinges as she sped throughout the resort. "Kogasa," Sanae shouted. "I'm coming!"

"Sanae!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!"

"No! It's-"

_Bump. THUD!_ Sanae ran face-first into somebody, falling flat on her rear. Whoever they were, they had to be pretty brave to not be hiding from Koishi. Or pretty strong…or…

Koishi. "I've got you," the younger Komeiji sister said, lifting Sanae up by her collar and strangling the relatively delicate human. "I'll make you _pay!_"

"P-Pay? What did I do?"

"Bad things. _Bad bad bad_ things!"

"…" Now she remembered. During her moment of madness, Sanae had convinced Suwako to gain the faith and full usage of the Palace of Earth Spirits and its inhabitants, and Satori appeared again at the very end to push Sanae's personality back to the conscious parts of her own mind. But what did Koishi have to do with that second one? Or was she angry about…

"You took Mr. Hat away from me! Give him back!"

"W-What?" That made no sense. Sanae had no interest in Koishi's hat at all, so why would she take it? Even further, Koishi made absolutely no mention of her demented episode that hurt so many people across and even beyond Gensokyo. This baseless accusation that Sanae was a hat thief wasn't adding up. "Who told you that?"

"The Hat People. They help me find my hat when I lose it, and they said you took it!"

"Koishi," Satori shouted sternly. "That's quite enough."

"Oh? Big sister!" Dropping her two prisoners, Koishi rushed over to Satori, giving her a big tight psychopathic hug. "Oh, I missed you so much! You and Mr. Hat…"

"Is this him?" Satori held out a black hat with a yellow ribbon. An exact replica of Koishi's hat; one of many in case something like this happened. "He came to me not long after you left. He was sad."

"S-_Sad_? Why? I never meant to lose a good friend like Mr. Hat! He knows how much I love him!"

"He was sad because you get so angry and violent when you can't find him. Just on the way up here, we counted at least fifty dead bodies. Orin may have quite a field day, but Mr. Hat was actually crying for a little bit on the way here."

Letting go of her sister, and looking her hat directly in its front, Koishi asked "Did I make you cry, Mr. Hat? …I'm sorry," she said, putting the hat on her head, getting her cool back. "I'll make sure I never lose you again."

Meanwhile, Sanae had concerns beyond Koishi and her hat. First and foremost, the shaky and panicking karakasa sitting next to her. "We're alright," Sanae assured her, rubbing Kogasa's back. "I'll bet that was pretty scary."

"Y-Yeah. Real scary." Kogasa couldn't remember being that scared in her life, though by some accounts, there had been more frightening times for her. For the entire moment that Koishi had the karakasa in her grip, Kogasa was certain that she would get killed or worse. She hadn't expected Sanae to show up and try to save her, but she should have known that Sanae would do it anyway. "Thanks for showing up."

"It was nothing. I made a promise to a very special karakasa a couple weeks ago, and I have every intention of keeping it until the day I die." And if humans also came back after dying like youkai in Gensokyo, that day would be _very_ far away. "I wouldn't even let Kanako herself stop me from keeping it."

"It lost some impact when you stopped being a miko," Kogasa teased.

"Ha-ha. I guess you're right. Come on, let's head over to my place in the GLPC building. I've got enough bed space for two, so you can stay with me until your room here gets fixed. I'm sure Yuugi can arrange something for her friend."

"Oh! That reminds me, what happened to Parsee? Did she make it okay?"

"She'll be fine. She's going up to Gensokyo to see Yuugi, who probably decided to make a trip to Eientei. Koishi got her pretty good, but she'll live."

"So we're all okay in the end…" It was exactly the kind of ending Kogasa dreamed of. The horrifying dark situation where death is almost certain, but in the end, everybody makes it through okay. If it were a story, this kind of ending would call for some romance. But as far as Kogasa could tell, this was no-

_Smooch._ Were those Sanae's lips? On Kogasa's forehead? _Sanae__'__s_ lips? "…" All Kogasa did was redden at the face.

"Sorry. I wasn't really sure what I was thinking. It's just, when I was little, my mother would kiss me on the forehead if I was scared, and all the fear would just go away." That said, in her childhood, not long after the relentless bullying made her life in the human world the wreck she remembered it as, she got plenty of kisses on the forehead. Even Kanako gave her similar kisses after the fire, but it was a little different in the sky goddess's case. Perhaps that was just the difference between human and god… "Are you still scared?"

"N-No. Not anymore, at least." Getting up to her feet and re-equipping her legendary bright smile, Kogasa said "Let's head over to your place. I don't think I've seen the second floor of the GLPC building, so it'll be cool to see a new place." With that, Kogasa did as she did best. Drop the negatives, hang on to the positives, and resume her bubbly karakasa ways.

* * *

**GLPC building, second floor****…**

"I'm so jealous!" Kogasa's room was nice and all, but Sanae's apartment was about the same quality as the room, and about four times the size. "You have all this space!"

"That's because I'm not living in a hotel room," Sanae teased. "I'm in charge of the GLPC, and there are some things I need to do in that capacity. Generally, the whole thing takes care of itself, but I need to look over and try to help all the individual members." Sanae pointed to a list hanging on the refrigerator, with all the GLPC names, and said "We have a new member as of earlier today, not long before the chaos in the resort. Her name's Tokiko, and she's a widely-bullied youkai, and I'm thinking about either starting by helping Tokiko out, or by trying to get Kaguya and Mokou to not hate each other."

"I'd deal with those two first. Helping others is good and all, but if there's tension in the GLPC, it's gonna be bad for everybody."

"Right. Kaguya and Mokou it is, then. We'll help Tokiko out next." The objective of the GLPC wasn't just to gather up all the lonely people in Gensokyo. It was also to make it so that they would never be lonely again, so that they wouldn't _need_ to hang around with the GLPC anymore. It may have sounded a little odd at first, but it was a good goal to have. Of course, with some members (Byakuren) that goal was already met before the GLPC even came to be, but there was no rule saying people couldn't join if they already had plenty of friends; it was more of a guideline.

* * *

**GLPC Official Meeting #4****…**

"Alright. First off," Sanae said, starting down the agenda for today. "I'd like everybody to meet our newest member, Tokiko. She's had it pretty rough like some of us, so I want everyone to treat her well, okay?" Looking over to the youkai in question, Sanae asked "Would you like to say a few words?"

"Oh. N-No thank you…"

"Okay, then. Maybe another time. Next up, it seems that there's going to be some kind of party at the Scarlet Devil Mansion tonight, and Flandre was kind enough to invite us all to join her and enjoy the night."

"I want Remi to meet all my new friends," the vampire said enthusiastically, gesturing to everybody in the room at the mention of new friends. "Because nobody broke yet! It's been a few days and everybody is still okay!"

"That's wonderful. Third and last thing I need to get in the way is actually about our new member. Mokou, you were going to tell me who was the guilty party for trying to burn your house down. Who is it?"

"Oh, yeah, that." The immortal got up to her feet, cleared her throat, and said "Tokiko was never guilty to begin with, and I _want_ to say that Kaguya is the one at guilt, but I can't."

"Hm?"

"The guilty party is _me_. I sat down and thought about it, and the person at fault for the attempted arson on my house is in fact myself."

"Please explain. I don't quite get it."

"My house should've been deeper in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, where Kaguya wouldn't find it."

"…and?" _That_ was Mokou's reason? Still, she did come to a conclusion, and Sanae couldn't bring herself to give a victim the boot. "Given the circumstances of it all, I guess nobody's leaving the GLPC today. At least that's good."

"If I could interrupt," Satori said. "Koishi just gave me a brilliant idea. She'd noticed that our last few meetings were rather…dull, to be frank. So the two of us decided to surprise you all with a proposal for something to spice up this meeting. Or at least this _one_."

"An idea," Byakuren asked. "And you said it was brilliant. How brilliant?"

"Let Satori speak," Yamame said. "We down here in Former Hell may not like her that much, but we _do_ respect her, since she's among the wisest people down here, if not everywhere. It's kind of tough for most Gensokyo people to understand."

"The idea was a survey," Satori said. "But we're not going to ask the question. Instead, we'll just observe and find the answer."

"I take it 'we' means you and your sister?"

"Yes." And the first question was actually a very good one. The sisters had agreed to use the combined powers of the conscious and subconscious minds to knock a person into deep sleep and control their dreams to fit the question that was to be asked. It was quickly decided to not do more than one question in each meeting, since doing more than one meant running the risk of permanent mental damage, which would probably be bad, _especially_ if it were like Sanae or Yuka - somebody capable of inflicting massive amounts of pain and suffering - who wound up damaged. The thing was that the sisters had to synchronize their powers to pull this off. "We'll have your answers in three…two…one…"

* * *

**The next two or three chapters will be all about the first question in the big GLPC survey. I want other questions to be asked later, but for now I can settle for just this one. It's a very heavy question, too, that you can't just answer off the top of your head.**

**I want you to figure out what it is, kay?**


	7. Chapter 7: Dream Meeting

**This chapter came out quite differently from what I was first imagining. But I'm not complaining, since the ultimate dream meeting takes place in this chapter, so I'm really happy with this chapter, even if it's a long way from what I was expecting.**

**So that's good :D**

**This also has probably the longest scene in any of my fanfics...except maybe the first chapter of the brand new fanfic going up today \m/ ^_^ \m/**

* * *

"And they're out," Satori said. "I really do hope this isn't too much for any of them…" Out of everybody in the GLPC, the one that was most likely to not be able to handle this would either be Kogasa or Flandre.

"Alright. So…what was the question again?" Koishi had forgotten. She wasn't paying much attention when Satori was talking about what they were going to do.

"It was a simple one, even if it's rather heavy-hearted for a first question. If the world itself were coming to an end, what would you do?"

* * *

**Sanae Kochiya****'****s dream world****…**

_Yawwwwn__…_ Sanae's eyes slowly opened up to see a familiar sight. The ceiling of the Moriya Shrine. When she got here was beyond her, but it wasn't like it was a massive tragedy or anything. Well, Sanae decided the best thing to do would be to head back to her own residence; if Kanako or Suwako were here, one of them would have probably popped in by now to say good morning. That in mind, Sanae got out of her pajamas, put on her usual miko outfit (she liked it very much) and stepped outside. Today was a beautiful day. Clear blue skies, birds flying around chirping…bloody red cracks along the sky…that wasn't natural.

"Creepy…" Maybe it was some kind of rare Gensokyo phenomenon? That conclusion made the most sense. Now reassured, Sanae continued down the mountain path.

_Drip._ "Huh?" Sanae looked on her shoulder. There weren't any clouds in the sky, so it couldn't have been raining. Hopefully a bird didn't just crap on her outfit. Instead what she found was…blood? Was it from the sky? Skies didn't bleed. Now things were getting bizarre. Best to not walk home. Best to run instead. With that, Sanae began _running_ home. Before things got any stranger…

_CRASHHHHH!_ "No way!" Sanae looked up again, to find (much to her horror) a gigantic blue piece of sky falling out of…the rest of the sky. That was impossible, even for Gensokyo! Then a hand gripped the "edge" of the sky, followed by another. A person was pulling herself up to see Gensokyo, it seemed. It was…another Sanae? Yes, another Sanae. Only, this one's hair seemed to be a bit messier, and there was this crazed spark in her eyes that the regular Sanae didn't have…

* * *

**GLPC Building****…**

"We're losing Sanae," Satori said. "Should we wake her up?"

"Only if she starts looking bad," Koishi answered. "Maybe it's a good thing that we're losing her. Dreams are something not even _we_ understand, right sis?"

"Right…" Satori rather hoped Sanae would be okay.

* * *

**Sanae****'****s dream world****…**

She tried to run; tried to find shelter from this other Sanae. But it wasn't any good; the big girl in the sky was easily able to reach the good girl before she could get back to the Moriya Shrine. Now she was bringing Sanae up, to the sky through the big red bloody hole in it. Sanae wanted to scream, but she knew that it wouldn't do her any good.

Once she was over the supposed edge of the sky (she still didn't get it) Sanae was shocked to see _another_ Gensokyo entirely. Only, this one was ruined and broken. The bloody red sky, the scorched and black earth…it almost looked like Gensokyo went straight to Hell. Not Former Hell, either; _new_ Hell. And then, as though nothing happened at all, Sanae was set down on the scorched earth, in front of a bloody red river, with the big Sanae shrinking down in size. In just a few second's time, she was the same height as the regular Sanae, and was looking her good girl counterpart straight in the eyes.

"Who are you," Sanae asked.

"I'm you. I'm you who you won't be, because you don't want to be me, instead preferring to be…well, you." This other Sanae (we'll call her Sanae 2 for now) sat herself down at the edge of the river, and picked up a couple of things Sanae 1 wouldn't have noticed, since they blended in with the ground so well. Two fishing poles. "Here," Sanae 2 said, holding out a fishing pole to her counterpart.

"…"

"I won't bite. Well, I won't bite _you_ at least, me."

"This is all confusing." Sanae 1 took the fishing pole, sat down next to her messy-haired counterpart, and cast out with the fishing pole. "So, can you explain all of this? Who are you exactly? How come there's two of me, and why is there two of Gensokyo?"

"Tch. You _still_ don't get it? Bit of an airhead, I think," Sanae 2 said, casting out. "_You_ are Sanae _Kochiya_; the daughter of Kira Kochiya who was a bullied child, but you did nothing at all about the bullying. You just took it all on and cried yourself to sleep at night. _I_, on the other hand, am Sanae _Moriya_, Suwako's descendant. I'm the little piece of you that makes you a living goddess, who can control the wind and grant miracles. The reason you and I are separate people has nothing to do with Suwako, though. Remember when you went mad with power?"

"All too well."

"That was when I was born, and I was the little voice in your ears, guiding your every demented step. For a few days, you and I were the same person, but when we got possessed by Mima, she separated your power from the rest of you with the intention of robbing you blind if she was forced out of your body. Luckily, she didn't manage to get away with your power, a.k.a. me, but your friggin' _mountain_ of guilt wound up locking me away, here, in your unconscious mind. When Satori and Koishi put you under, I decided to take the reins and bring you here, to _my_ Gensokyo. I just wanna talk is all~"

"Okay…what did you want to talk about?"

"Altars and Kogasa~"

"!"

"Wa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You should see yourself! See, here's the thing. I wanted to see if I could get you angry, since all that anger that you let boil up, goes straight to me. In short, when people do stuff that should piss you off, and you're all sweet and forgiving, it's me who has to get angry instead. _That_, little good god girl, is why we did the bad things that we did. Because when we merged, every ounce of anger from your bullying shot up to the surface, and to say the least, the good girl broke."

"…what?"

"_Focus._ You've got a bite."

"Oh!" Sanae started pulling on the fishing rod, hoping to catch whatever fish was on the end. Whatever it was, it was strong, and a couple times Sanae thought she was going to fall into the river. She wasn't quite sure if it was blood or water yet, but she didn't want to find out by falling into it face-first.

"Pffft. You're doing it wrong." Getting up to her feet, the Moriya girl raised a hand, and declared a spell card. "Sea Opening: The Day the Sea Split!" _CHOOM!_ The bloody river split right where Sanae's fishing rod was, to reveal not a fish on the end of the line, but a head. A yukkuri? A Kogasa-type yukkuri? With gills and a tail? "Ooh, nice catch! Ten points for that one~" The Moriya girl started etching tally marks into the ground to her right; to the left of her Kochiya counterpart. When she hit ten, she stopped, and un-split the river. "You throw those ones back in. If you catch Kogasa, Suwako, or Kanako, you're supposed to toss them back in. If you get Mima, you're supposed to let her sit out here and die of suffocation. If you get one of our classmates, chow down. When one of us catches Sanae, whoever has the highest score wins~"

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's the Sanae Moriya Fishing Game! They may look like yukkuris, but they have gills and tails, because they're actually fish! ..well, the Suwako ones are technically tadpoles, but it's the same idea, right? Everybody is worth a different amount of points, and Kogasa is worth ten."

"U-Um, you were saying about bad deeds?"

"Oh! To put it all in a nice toasty roasted nutshell, you're generally the one in the driver's seat, but I'm taped to the underside of the car, waiting until you do something stupid and crash. Then, _I_ start driving, and you get thrown in the trunk~ But, of course, if I lent you the whole of my miracle powers, and we had, say, a Sanae marionette or something, you could go buy a nice new minivan or something all to yourself, and I'd speed off on something a little more stylish. Sounds good, right?"

"…_what?_ I'm sorry, but you're not making any sense."

"Do I have to explain _everything?_ Look, when you wake up, go see that dollmaker, and ask her to make a life-sized Sanae doll. Then we'll use our miracle powers to boot me out of our body, and into the doll! This way, you don't have to be scared of the crazy little goddess boiling deep beneath the surface, and I don't suffer in silence forever and ever and ever. It's a win-win scenario!"

"It _sounds_ good…wait! How do I know you won't just try to destroy Gensokyo again?"

"I'll be good. I _promise_~"

"Promise?"

"Scout's honor."

"I was never a girl scout."

"_You_ were never a girl scout."

"_You_ weren't even in the picture until I went mad!"

"Oh…wa-ha…guess you're right. Then, on my honor as a goddess, I will not do anything really bad like try to destroy Gensokyo. I just wanted to play a little was all~"

"You've got a really odd idea of fun, you know that?" Between the fishing game and claiming that her plot to destroy Gensokyo was just a game, Sanae wasn't really sure if she wanted to let this other Sanae run around loose. On the other hand, if Sanae kept Sanae boiled up deep inside, what would happen when she shot back up to the surface again?

"I swear to Me, I won't do it again. Okay?"

"Well…sure. I'll get right on top of it first thing when I wake up."

"Wa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"You should probably work on that laugh of yours. You're going to make people nervous."

"You worry too much. Relax~" Sanae looked at her good girl counterpart, and nodded. "Okay then. Time for you to wake up, Sanae. You've got until the end of the day to get this done, okay?"

"W-Wait, just today?"

"Bye-bye~"

* * *

**GLPC Building****…**

_Yawnnnnn__…_ The green eyes of Sanae Kochiya began opening up, to be met with the sight of three concerned faces looking straight at her. Well, one of them didn't look all that concerned, and one of them Sanae didn't even notice. The third one - Kogasa - _did_ look worried. "Something wrong?"

"You slept through the whole meeting," the karakasa said. "I kept asking Satori and Koishi what you were dreaming about, but they said that they couldn't pick up on your mind, so I got kind of scared. What were you dreaming about?"

"Not much. Just getting to know myself a little better." Getting up to her feet, Sanae looked at the now-near-empty GLPC room. Did she really miss the whole thing? Well, if she got Sanae Moriya out of her head, Sanae Kochiya could go on not worrying about that kind of thing.

"I'll go with you," Satori said. "I have somewhat of a bad feeling about what you're thinking."

"I'll go too," Kogasa exclaimed.

"No. You stay here, Kogasa. Okuu and the oni are almost done rebuilding your room, so I want you to go back there when they come here for you, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kogasa didn't want to stay here while Sanae went off to do…whatever she was doing. But Satori had said no, and Kogasa wasn't ready to disobey Satori's orders, be they professional or not. So, doing as she was told, the karakasa stuck around while Sanae and Satori made their way out. Then her eyes, both blue and red, drifted over to Koishi. "Hey. Satori can't ready your mind, right?"

"Right."

"How does one do that?"

* * *

**As if I didn't enjoy writing this story with just one Sanae running around, now we'll have TWO going about doing what they will. However, before anybody starts thinking otherwise, let me say one thing.**

**This WILL NOT be a repeat of Unexpected Expectation. Nuh-uh. No way.**

**I think having the two different versions of Sanae going around will be really cool, but maybe a little confusing. On one hand, Kochiya is, roughly as Timeskipper (who STILL hasn't registered) put it, a living goddess who once ruled as an evil tyrant who was really just a bullied girl, et cetera et cetera. On the other hand, Sanae Moriya is the REAL evil goddess, who was really just misunderstood and wanted to have some fun with the many people in Gensokyo. Sure, she killed a couple of people and almost destroyed the world, but it was all okay in the end, right?**

**That would be how she'd put it. On the note of Sanae Moriya, I think the GLPC is going to have yet another new member soon. Honestly, even I didn't expect this one**


	8. Chapter 8: The Kochiya and the Moriya

**Hmmm…**

**This chapter is a little dull, but it's very important. It's kind of interesting to see how Sanae interacts with various characters throughout this one, including herself, but that whole thing is gonna end here. I almost have to ask, "What in ZUN's name have I done?"**

* * *

"I don't approve of this plan of yours," Satori said, stepping out of the GLPC building with Sanae. "Not at all. I've already had bad run-ins with the other half of your split personality, and I don't think letting her do as she pleases in her own body is a good idea, even if she's an easily destructible doll."

"Take it easy," Sanae said in response. "Even if she goes bad, she's still me, right? Her and I will always be equally strong if we're still the same person in the end. Besides, I don't like having her inside of me. It almost feels like I'm some kind of timid animal, like a sheep, but there's this vicious wolf inside of me just waiting to eat me from the inside out and kill the whole flock."

"I understand where you're coming from, but think about this. If she goes bad, running to Kanako won't help us. That girl is a true-blooded Moriya, and she won't answer to Kanako, being Suwako's old rival and all."

"Yes, it's true that Kanako's words won't have much of an influence on her. But Suwako's will. I think maybe she's just misunderstood is all. She told me that she just wanted to play was all when I did those horrible things. It was just her trying to play with everybody. I mean, sure, we'll have to teach her what is and isn't acceptable normally, but in the end, I think Sanae Moriya can be a very welcome addition to Former Hell's population. Maybe she could even take over the miko position at the Moriya Shrine! Wouldn't that be sweet? To know that she's living with her family?"

"I think you need to set your priorities straight. We should find out how to eliminate her, not give her a body all her own."

"She's a part of me, okay? What I decide to do with her is none of your business, Satori. She doesn't have to read my mind to know all the hurt I experienced in the past, because that hurt was a big part of why she was created to begin with, and I think it would be nice to talk to somebody like that; who knew my whole story without having to scan my memories."

"…if you insist. I can tell there's no changing your mind about this. If things make a bad change, though, I'm not helping you stop her. Understand? I want nothing to do with that girl."

"You might have no choice. When she gets her own body, the very first thing I'm doing is inviting her to the GLPC!"

* * *

**One lengthy one-sided argument later; Alice Margatroid****'****s house****…**

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Very well," Satori said. "I'm going home. I'll see you at the next meeting." With that, Satori left, en route back to where she came from. She still couldn't believe Sanae was going through with this.

_Creak__…_ Sanae was rather surprised to be met not with Alice, but with a little doll. The good girl couldn't help but wave to the doll, and smiled when it waved back. Then it gestured for Sanae to follow, deeper into the house. It would probably lead her to Alice, so Sanae followed. Alice's house was very nice, she noted. Very clean, and dolls were flying about tending to anything that needed tending to. There was even one that was cooking something. It smelled nice, like some kind of soup, though Sanae didn't recognize the specific smell. Maybe it was something native to Gensokyo? Or even…Makai?

"I'm back here," Alice called. "What did you have to see me about, Sanae?"

"Y-You have a very lovely house," Sanae complimented, stepping into the room where Alice was. "And nice dolls, too."

"Thank you. But I doubt you came here just to see what my house looked like. Sit down. I'd like to know what you're here for."

"Um, well…I'm not really sure how to put this. I want you to build a life-sized doll, of me."

"O…kay? Can I ask why?"

"W-Well…"

_Let me take the reins,_ the Moriya girl rang in Sanae's head. _You__'__re gonna try to make it sound nice and cutesy, and you won__'__t bother to get right to the point. You__'__ll sound uncertain, and Alice may say no._

_But if YOU say it, she might say no just because everybody has a bad impression of you._

_…__hey, it__'__s your mouth, kid._

_Thank you._ "Remember a while back, when I did all those bad things?"

"I don't think anybody can forget. You gave everybody a pretty good scare, but Gensokyo has a reputation to forgive people. Why?"

"Well, it turns out - and I can't believe it either - the whole thing was because of this…I guess we'll call it another Sanae, deep inside my heart. When I was in the outside world, everybody treated my horribly, but I never got mad. The other me said that all that pain and hurt was what brought her to life, and that she wants to get out of my body and into her own."

"I don't wanna-"

"Wait, lemme finish! She said that she was really sorry that she did that stuff, and that she would never do it again. All she really wanted to do was play. It would also help _me_ a lot, because two people sharing one body is never good. I've tried it once before, even if I didn't want to, remember?"

"Once again, who forgot?"

"So, both as Sanae Kochiya and as Sanae Moriya, I'm begging you. I'll even do the rest outside of your house if it makes you feel a little more comfortable! I'll do it up at the Moriya Shrine!"

"…come back in three hours," the dollmaker said. "It'll be ready by then."

"Thank you!"

"Hold it. You said you want it to look like you, except the obvious differences from human to doll?" The referenced differences were porcelain skin, doll joints, and the like. Things that dolls had that humans didn't.

"Yes, if that's possible."

"…You'll have to stay here. If it's going to look _just like you_, I'll need a reference point for the whole process."

"I suppose."

_Thanks_, the Moriya girl said.

* * *

**Dollmakers are now making a life-sized Sanae doll****…**

"I hate doing eyes," Alice said, shoving in the second in a pair of striking green eyes. "You've gotta shove them into the sockets, and since the eye and the skin are both fragile, you're always afraid you'll break something. Anyway," Alice said, turning the finished doll to face Sanae. "How's it look?"

"It's…amazing!" The closest thing to an exact replica that a doll could accomplish. It was the same height as Sanae, with the same figure. The doll's hair was made from green silk, and her eyes were precision-painted by a small team of specialized dolls. It was perfect in every way. "Although…"

"Although?"

"We should probably get her some clothes."

"U-Um…yeah…" Turning around so as to not let Sanae see her face, Alice said "I'm not used to making dolls the same size as real people, and I'm not great at sewing clothes at full size like your doll replica needs. You'll have to get her a change of your own clothes, since mine won't fit on her."

"Okay. I think I might have left some of my clothes in the Moriya Shrine." Sanae knew that if nothing else, her Moriya counterpart could borrow the last school uniform Sanae ever wore. She only wore it one day; when she'd returned to school after getting over her grief from _that night_, and the very next day, Sanae, her two goddesses, and their shrine, came to Gensokyo where the Kochiya girl had been since. "I want Suwako to meet her, since the other me's technically the Moriya part of my heritage."

"You enjoy that."

"I will."

**Moriya Shrine****…**

* * *

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Who could that be," Kanako asked. "All the tengu and kappa finished up their business already. Any other gods I had to see postponed until tomorrow, and I know Reimu wouldn't come up here to visit. Could it be…" _SHK!_

"Hey there, Kanako. Sorry I've been away for so long."

"Sanae!" Hugging the good girl tightly, Kanako said "Suwako and I have missed you so much! Come in, come in!" Excitedly sitting herself back down at the table, the sky goddess had a big smile across her face; the kind rarely seen on her at all. "Suwako," she called into the hallway, effectively to the frog goddess's room. "Sanae's here!"

"_Sanae?_" _CRASH! THUD! CLANG! SHK!_ "You're kidding me!"

"Nope. Here she is, in the flesh~"

"I can't believe it!" Giving Sanae the same hug as her sky goddess companion, Suwako said "I've missed you like you won't even believe! What brings Gensokyo's greatest goddess back to this humble shrine on a beautiful day like this?"

Setting down the mannequin, the good girl started her explanation. "Earlier today, at the GLPC meeting, Satori decided to do some kind of dream survey. But when she put me to sleep, this _other me_ took over the dream, and pulled me into this freakish and ruined Gensokyo. We sat down, did some fishing, and had a big talk. Turns out, she's…oh, how did she put it? I think it was, the me who I won't be, because I prefer to be me instead of her. To put it simply, _she_ was me behind all the rotten stuff I did, not _me_. Anyway, she wanted me to get her a body of her own, and we agreed that if I did that, she wouldn't do any more bad things. So, I had Alice make me this life-sized me-doll, and I stopped over here because A: I had to get the doll some clothes and I left a few here if I recall, and B: I figured Suwako would want to meet her."

"Hmm…you _did_ leave your school uniform," Suwako said. "I suppose she could wear that? As for me wanting to meet her…I'd love to. Do what you have to; I'll get those clothes."

"Okay." Now Sanae had only one question. _How the hell am I supposed to do this, again? I__'__ve granted miracles before, but nothing like this__…_

_Let me._

_Okay. Don__'__t get the two of us mixed up, okay?_

_Wouldn__'__t dream of it. Even if I decided to be mean and give YOU the doll body, the joke__'__s on me since humans grow old and die, and dolls don__'__t._

_…_

* * *

**Bad good girls are now granting one hell of a miracle/getting dressed****…**

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Quit staring," the Moriya girl said from her new doll body. "Seriously."

"So…" Sanae the human was still kind of confused. That, and there was a few important questions she had to ask. "Since you're kind of me, do you want to join the GLPC?"

"I'd love to! I hear lots of my old buddies are there, like Yuka!"

"She's changed a bit. Now, since you're still part of me, I have to worry about this one. Where are you going to live? It'd be weird to have you live with me, and I doubt most other folks are going to take in the girl who nearly destroyed Gensokyo." _Even Kanako and Suwako said to come back tomorrow__…_

"I'll go wherever the wind takes me, of course! See you at the next meeting in a couple of days!" With that, the Moriya doll blasted off from the ground, leaving a gust of wind in her tracks. There was so much to explore and see now that she was free to do as she pleased! She wanted to see it all!

* * *

**I can only wonder what I've just unleashed. Since this story is about ready to hit the point where all the characters take over rather than yours truly, I REALLY wonder what Sanae Moriya is gonna do now that she's free…**

**I do understand one crucial element of S. Moriya, other than her being a doll. She's going to be paired with somebody who will be always by her side.**

**That said, I noticed that she's a candidate for LOTS of pairings. Not only can you pair Sanae Moriya with her good girl self and her ancestor, but Moriya is also a good pairing candidate for others as well. Because she's a doll, you can pair her with Alice the dollmaker, Medicine the doll, or Hina who commands an army of dolls. Since she's the real antagonist from the early chapters of Unexpected Expectation, I can pair her with other baddies from that fic, specifically Suwako's disciples; Yuka, Byakuren, Rumia, Nue, and Yamame, three of which are also GLPC members.**

**One could also argue that pairings of this evil Sanae would work with Mima, since Mima DID (SPOILERS GO HERE) in Unexpected Expectation, which indirectly led to Sanae Moriya being a full-blown personality instead of a mere bad streak.**

**Lastly, you could also pair her with Kogasa, in the way that KogaSana pairings usually go rather than the adorable bubbly friendship I've created.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Great Green Goddess

**I can't believe this actually happened. Somebody just throw me on the damn altar from Unexpected Expectation already; it's the only way to get me to stop :'**

**People who usually read my fanfics and pay attention to chapter titles probably already know what I'm talking about (yes, YOU, Azure Xuchilbara) so I'm just gonna stop talking now so that we can get this too-common event done with.**

* * *

Wandering around the Forest of Magic in the middle of the night. It didn't sound like the best way to kill time, but it was where the wind had brought her, so here would be where Sanae Moriya would hang out for a short time. Then, she'd probably get bored and move on to another place, ad infinitum. For the first time in forever, she was free. Free to wander the world as she wished, without anything to hold her back or stop her, and nothing deep within her to even consider it. It felt so good, she couldn't help but shout at the top of her lungs, "I'm FREE!"

"Is that so~?"

"Hm?" Sanae's eyes went over to the youkai who asked the three-word question, and observed the sight she'd found. A black vest over a white long-sleeve shirt, with a matching black skirt. This youkai had bright red eyes, blonde hair with a red ribbon on the side, and when Sanae could see her teeth, they were all very sharp. "She's…she's so…_CUTE!_"

"H-Huh?"

"I said _CUTE!_ Very very _CUTE!_" Running over to the youkai, Sanae tackled her and pinned her to the ground. "What's your name?"

"R-Rumia…"

"Rumia? Even your name is cute! Rumia~"

"U-Um…could I-"

"Rumiaaaa~ I could say it all day!"

"E-Excuse me, I kinda have to-"

"How much?"

"What?"

"To keep you, how much do I have to pay? Oh, who am I kidding? You can't buy _people_, everybody knows that! I'll just take you home for free~"

"W-Wait," Rumia protested as she was hauled over the doll girl's shoulder and essentially kidnapped. "I don't even know where you live! Put me down! I'm warning you! I bite!"

"Joke's on you, I've got porcelain skin! If you bit me, little shards of porcelain would cut up the inside of your mouth so bad that you wouldn't taste anything but your own blood for _days_ on end~"

"You almost sound like you _want_ me to bite you…"

* * *

**The following day; GLPC building****…**

"…"

"What? Did I do something wrong," the Moriya girl asked.

"Not really," her human counterpart answered. "Just…how come you handcuffed yourself to a collar you put around Rumia's neck?"

"So that she'll never leave my side~"

"I'm just gonna pretend like that isn't creepy at all." Was Sanae's newfound counterpart a yandere? Or was she just crazy? Crazy for certain, but maybe she _was_ a little bit of a yandere. Sanae the Human would know if anybody; she was Gensokyo's greatest anime pro, and such terms were almost everyday words to her. "So…where are you living?"

"I found this old abandoned house in the Forest of Magic. I'm living there. Rumia lives there too now, with me~" As her human counterpart had pointed out, Sanae Moriya's right wrist had a handcuff around it, the other end of the 5-foot chain leading to a red collar around the neck of the youkai of darkness. The only problem with that was that Sanae had lost the key, but it wasn't like she cared. Now Rumia had to go _everywhere_ with her, and anywhere Rumia went, Sanae followed.

"But why a chain? Why not get some rope?"

"Because she can't eat chains~" She'd tried. It hurt her mouth.

"Still creepy. I'm kind of glad to have you out of my body now that I'm seeing this, you know."

"Me too! Now I can be with Rumia _forever_~"

_Gulp._ Rumia looked genuinely scared. Of course, she had every right to. This lunatic who locked the two together had kidnapped her and _then_ figured out where she was living, and then proceeded to establish herself as Rumia's self-proclaimed master and owner. Like she was some kind of pet or something. Just the sound of it unnerved Rumia. Sanae Moriya's pet youkai of darkness.

"I think I'm gonna keep her," the crazed doll said.

"You can't keep people like pets," the good girl of the two replied. "I'm pretty sure there's some kind of law against that in Gensokyo, and even if there isn't, that kind of thing isn't really acceptable in most societies or cultures. What are you going to do with a pet youkai anyway?"

"Cherish her and love her and shower her with affection~"

"_CREEPY! _Creepy as hell!" _Deep breaths__…_ "Okay, _why_ do you want to keep her?"

"Because she's so nauseatingly adorable," the Moriya child answered, hugging Rumia tight enough to cut off her air supply. "You only find cuteness like this once every few dozen millennia; I swear if I wasn't a in a doll's body I'd have already died of nosebleeds! She's even cuter than Kogasa!"

"I think you're overreacting a little. Sure, she's cute, but I don't think she quite beats Kogasa…"

"Of course she does! Look at her!" Not caring to notice the gradual process of Rumia's face turning a light blue, Sanae Moriya explained in her usual crazed manner, "Medium-length hair with a little ribbon in the side is the cutest hair of all, to begin with. Secondly, she has these big adorable red eyes, like bright rubies that are almost asking you to love her! Even her outfit is cute, and adding the collar made it like eighty times cuter! The overall cuteness is so much that I could die!"

"I'm glad you like her, but-"

"Dying," the doll shouted, letting go of Rumia and falling onto the floor. "Dying, Sanae! Having…heart attack…bleh." The doll closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue, and laid on the floor for a few moments. She counted to ten, then got back up to her feet, and said "Like that. That's how I could die~"

"I'm not even sure if there's a word for how creepy that is."

"I am not creepy!"

"Yes. You are. I doubt you're trying to be creepy, but you're _very_ creepy right now."

"Then I'll go fishing!" With that, the Moriya doll got up to her feet and made her way to the door, tugging the chain that led to Rumia as she did. "Come on, Ru~mi~a~ We're gonna go do some fishing together. And then whatever we catch, we'll eat for dinner!" Her enthusiasm now going through the roof, the porcelain girl started moving even faster without waiting for her de facto pet, effectively leading to Rumia falling and getting dragged by the collar out the door. "We'll have such fun," she continued as she made her way back up to Gensokyo. "Maybe we'll even play a fishing game! …does Gensokyo have yukkuri fish?" If so, a mental note would have to be made to add Rumia-fish to the game as well. Worth ten points, like Kogasa, and if you catch them, take them home like the real Rumia.

"…" Did that just happen? Maybe Satori was right. Releasing her crazed other self probably wasn't the best idea in the world, but it wasn't like she'd caused any serious damage yet. So far, the worst thing she'd done was kidnap Rumia, though Sanae had this feeling, like her counterpart would be doing far more than just fishing with her new pet. If the short time when the two were the same person was any indicator, the Moriya girl would probably subjugate Rumia in at least twenty different ways and turn her pet into a slave.

…these probably weren't the best things to think about on a day off. Kogasa wasn't working at the resort today, and the two were going to meet up and go do something together. Sanae wasn't sure what it was, but the karakasa said she already had something planned. Surprises were Kogasa's strong suit, so Sanae knew that the rest of her day would be good. In fact, the karakasa should have been there about-

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_ "It's me," the heterochromatic girl called from across the door. "I'm coming in!" And step in she did. Since she wasn't working today, Kogasa wasn't wearing the pink kimono that was her uniform at work. Instead, she was wearing the dress more commonly associated with the karakasa; the aqua-colored one with the white shirt underneath. And of course, completing the ensemble was her eggplant umbrella, which was only not seen with her when she was working. "Hey, before we go, did you hear the rumor?"

"What rumor? If it's the one about another me running around, yes, it's true."

"I saw her on the way in. She's kinda creepy…"

"Tell me about it. So, what's the rumor?"

"I was doing my job yesterday, after the GLPC meeting, and there was this lady I was attending to, and she said that there was a rumor going around that somebody was coming to Former Hell, looking for _you_!"

"M-Me?" Who had anything for or against Sanae? Even when she really concentrated on everybody she knew, nothing came to mind. Although, rumors weren't always dependable, so maybe Kogasa was mistaken on which Sanae was being searched for. After all, they were both named Sanae, and they were both GLPC members, so it would make sense to find either of them in Former Hell what with the building being there and all.

"It was kinda strange, though…"

"What was strange?"

"Satori never told me what she was thinking about. Almost like she wasn't even there, or if I was brave enough to say it, like she was _blocking_ Satori's powers. Do you know anybody who can block out other people's powers?"

"Not really. If they can block Satori out, and if they chose to, I doubt they're just tourists." This was the kind of thing Sanae had an idea about, thanks to similar things (or at least, she perceived them as similar) happening in anime and manga. "In fact, the person who told you the rumor might be the person looking for me, but again, if they're blocking Satori out of their heads - if they're even _able_ and willing to - I don't think they're going to come over for tea and cupcakes."

"Hmm…"

"Let's not worry about it." Worst case scenario, Sanae's crazed other half would probably have her back, and for certain a good portion of the GLPC, a few of which were among the higher ranks of Gensokyo's finest, would back her up if things got heated.

* * *

**Sanae Moriya****'****s house****…**

"We caught so many fish!"

"Is that so? I dunno. Is three really-"

"Shh! Hear that?"

"…"

"I sense a disturbance in the force. Come on, you and I are going out to investigate." Tugging her pet youkai but the collar, Sanae made her way out the door, intent on finding out what this so-called disturbance (if it even existed) was. She knew she felt something, somewhere. Maybe it was in Gensokyo, or maybe Former Hell, or maybe it was even in the outside world, but somewhere, something had happened that sent a tiny cosmic ripple across the fabric of…something really important. Sanae wasn't quite sure which fabric it was.

* * *

**Gensokyo wilderness****…**

"So, where are we going again?" This was pretty interesting, that Kogasa had something cool all set up and ready to surprise her with.

"You'll see~"

"Alright, then…wait! Kogasa, look at me for a second." When the karakasa stopped and looked at Sanae, the ex-miko replied by looking straight at Kogasa's eyes. She hadn't noticed it at first, but as people will when they're doing something completely unrelated, the revelation struck her when she least expected it. Pointing at the karakasa's right eye - the one with the beautiful bright blue shade - Sanae asked "Did you buy colored contacts or something?"

"Huh?"

"When did your eye turn _green?_"

"Tch. Looks like I've been found out…"

* * *

**Somebody just HAD to say the M-word in their reviews!**

**Generally, if somebody says that name, SHE will appear within the next five chapters, so would everybody please not mention HER in their reviews in my fanfics anymore? Ever?**

**Please? It's okay on this fanfic, though, since now she's appearing already and we can't do anything about it. This note is short because simply the fact that it happened again is leaving me speechless, but I did learn one thing in the making of this chapter.**

**This fanfic won't be related in any way to the Christmas special I have planned~**


	10. Chapter 10: Reincarnation

**Tenth chapter, yay~**

**Well, Mima has appeared yet again, and this is in all a great chapter. Sanae gets to be a little badass, Mima is being****…****well, Mima, and in all this is a fun chapter, if a little dark. But again, that****'****s not a bad thing at all.**

* * *

"Y-Y…_You_?"

"Yes. Me~"

"B-But…"

"Quit your quivering," the red and green-eyed karakasa said as a green haze engulfed her body, allowing an easy transformation to the form she desired. "I can't help it if a full disguise is impossible, otherwise I would've probably had you fooled for the whole day. I would very much like you to stay quiet about this, though. _Some _people, including the vast majority of this little GLPC of yours, may get the wrong idea."

"I won't let you have your way!"

"I'm through with that," a blue-clad witch said as the haze dispersed, revealing the true form of the person behind it. A tall green-haired woman, with green eyes not unlike Sanae's own. This person, supposedly exorcised for good some time ago. Mima. "I'm just coming through to say hi is all~"

"I doubt that."

"Oh, I hear Marisa is alive and kicking." How Marisa did that was beyond Mima. If the witch's memory served, Mima's "goodbye present" was taking Marisa's life so she could train to be just as powerful as Mima. Perhaps Marisa had done exactly that, but whatever spell she used to resurrect herself (why she'd do such a thing was beyond Mima) released such a powerful surge of energy that it loosened the barriers between Gensokyo and Hell, allowing for Mima's escape. That made sense.

"Hang on…"

"Mm?"

"**Where****'****s Kogasa at?**"

"I have no idea what you're talking about~"

"Don't play stupid with me!" Sanae shoved the wicked witch in front of her into the nearest tree, and wasting no time in filling her hands with charms. She may not have been a shrine maiden, but that didn't mean she couldn't deal with some vengeful spirits. "She has to be somewhere, right? _Where?_"

"I _really_ don't want to fight you, Sanae…"

"…"

"It's nice to see you'll listen to reason."

"Too bad I don't like to," a third voice added to the conversation, from behind Sanae. The other Sanae! "So _you_ are the disturbance. Nice to see you again~"

"Wh…two of you?"

"Yeah. Two of us. The human in front of you is the good girl afraid to embrace her divine heritage. _I_ am the other Sanae; the alleged psychopath who welcomes her hereditary divinity with open arms and an eagerness to use my powers for whatever purpose I see fit. A battle between gods! I challenge you to a divine battle, Mima!"

"…I _really_ don't want to fight _you_, more so than your good girl counterpart."

"Wa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Giving Mima no time to talk her way out of it, Sanae Moriya made her wind-powered charge toward the ghostly goddess.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the GLPC Building****…**

"…did she already leave?" Kogasa and Sanae had this wonderful plan to go someplace Kogasa picked out to surprise her good friend with, but she dozed off for a little bit between the times that she finished working and the time she was supposed to show up. By the time she woke up, she was a few minutes late, so she ran over here as fast as she could, but when she got here…no Sanae. Did Satori tell her where Kogasa was planning on taking her, and sent her there to meet up with the karakasa? Could that have been why Sanae wasn't here?

Kogasa didn't really have any better conclusions to reach, and Satori said she was _trying_ to not read minds as much, so it was entirely possible. Right, then. Off to the surprise spot!

* * *

**Back in the wilderness of Gensokyo****…**

"Ya got me," Sanae the Doll said, curling up on the ground. "You win…"

"I said I didn't want to fight you." Mima _did_ give out a fair warning. Turning to the other Sanae; the good one, Mima said "Now then, what I meant to speak to you about."

"…" Sanae's other half was just beaten! Mima was still powerful, even without faith. What form of goddess was she? Was she even a goddess at all? Sanae couldn't produce the words that she wanted to say. "U-U…uh…I-I…"

"She'll be fine; I just sent her into unconsciousness for the night is all. I presume her little pet there can take good care of her. Now then, about _us_. I was indeed looking for you, but the intent has changed somewhat. I am not here to try and claim your power; mine is plenty by itself. Instead, I want to know more about this GLPC thing you've started."

"M-M…"

"I don't recall using a mute spell on you. Speak, girl."

"Hey, Sanae," another voice chimed in by surprise. "How come there's two of you?"

"Kogasa!"

"Ah, the karakasa," Mima mused. "Judging by her friendly air toward you, I can only assume she doesn't recall your reign of terror. That, or her kind have poor memories or are lacking in good judgment."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know~" Sanae was starting to look mad. Just the way Mima wanted it. "Your reign of terror? Where you traumatized the little karakasa time and again with that big smile on your face? I got a nice peek at the memories while I was hanging around in your body, so don't bother trying to deny it."

"That was _her_ reign of terror," the good girl retorted, pointing to the unconscious doll on the ground. "And if I remember, you weren't exactly a righteous queen-type yourself."

"Yes, yes, 'benevolent' is one of the worst words to describe my past actions. But as I said, I'm through with that. My only interest right now is in your GLPC, and since you appear to have the usage of your mouth restored, I'd very much like some information."

"…"

* * *

**Good girls are explaining****…**

* * *

"Intriguing. And you say Yuka is a member as well?"

"Yes, but she's changed a little bit since last time you saw her. I dunno why, but Yuka's image seems to change a bit when you take away the sadism."

"Oh, my." For Sanae to be able to get Yuka to renounce her sadistic ways…even Mima was unable to accomplish that monumental task. Whatever Sanae was doing, she was clearly doing at least part of it right. "So, you said that you accept any humans or youkai with little to no people to turn to, correct?"

"…what are you getting at?"

"Good Me-sama, Sanae, do I have to sing it for you? _I. Want. To. Join._"

"!"

"With only two people in the world for me to turn to - a number even smaller than your own - denying me membership would go against the very reason you founded this little committee, right? I've only got Marisa and Yuka, and inversely, Yuka has only me to turn to. You could even ask those mind-reading sisters of Former Hell if you so desire; my intentions are not evil." Time flowed differently from Gensokyo to Hell, and what seemed to be only a few months here was at least a thousand years in Hell, all of which Mima spent with zero powers and daily torture. Even the great and powerful Mima could realize that it was time to call off the business of world conquest if she was going to end up there again, especially when her recent escape was only possible because of the most unlikely of spells being cast.

"…"

"Let her join," Kogasa said with the usual smile on her face. "I don't remember Mima, so I won't lean one way or the other about this; it's a judgment from a total stranger. She put it out there pretty plain herself, that she qualifies for the GLPC, and that she isn't going to try any more evil things anymore, so there's not any harm in letting Mima in, I think. If she does something bad, the least we do it lock her out of the next meeting or two, and if she gets _really_ bad…well, you beat her once already, right?"

"…you're right," Sanae said, even if she sounded a bit like she was going to regret doing this. "Mima, it's my pleasure…to welcome you to the…GLPC. Our next meeting will be tomorrow, and I'm sure if you asked her, Yuka would be glad to bring you along."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," the green-haired ghost said, stepping into the thick of the woods. "Until then, good girl. Until then."

"…"

"Hey, you never explained the Sanae doll," Kogasa said in her effort to try and distract Sanae from the apparent near-regret she was feeling. "Care to fill me in?"

"Sure. You know how I've talked about my short reign of terror, where I almost destroyed Gensokyo? Well…"

* * *

**Good girls are explaining some more****…**

* * *

"Satori said it was a bad idea, but she hasn't done anything especially bad yet. The worst thing she's done so far was kidnap the youkai you see chained to her wrist. Even that isn't _too_ malevolent, right?"

"I think it's pretty neat that you let her go free. I'll bet she wasn't lying at all; she was just lonely probably. You used to be real lonely too, right? What if she's just picking up on the bad emotions you used to have, and that was why she did all the rotten things everybody says she did? Yep, setting her free was definitely the right thing to do, because now she's free to do whatever she wants, and if she starts acting bad, she knows you'll be right there to seal her back up again!"

"Optimistic as always, I see~"

"Oh! Do you still wanna go to that surprise place? The monk at the temple…what was her name again? Byakuren? Yeah, Byakuren. She showed it to me the other day, and I was like _this place is so beautiful, I HAVE to show it to Sanae!_ And that's the story of it~"

"Sure. I'd love to go."

"U-Um, excuse me…" Adding to the conversation was the youkai of darkness, Rumia, still chained by a red collar to Sanae's counterpart. "What should I do? I don't wanna be stuck here all night, and I'm not really weak, but I don't think I'm strong enough to lift up a person."

"She's a doll. Just carry her home."

"Oh. Hey, she _is_ light!"

"I'm sure she'll love you all the more for it."

"Now I don't know if this is a good idea or not!"

* * *

**I wanted to end the chapter on a sort of funny note, and Rumia helped me do exactly that. If I were her, I****'****d start trying to break the chains, but if Sanae Moriya woke up in the midst of the attempt, I can only imagine that things would end poorly for the cute youkai of darkness, so instead, I went with her carrying her newfound master home.**

**Also, some of you aren****'****t going to like this (once again, looking at YOU, Azure) but when I said last chapter that Rumia was probably going to get subjugated in at least twenty different ways, all of the crazed doll****'****s ****"****fun time****"**** is going to happen off-screen, but in its own way, that is a good thing as well.**

**It means you can leave the subjugation up to your imagination~**


	11. Chapter 11: Lotus Land Story

**Another addition to the tale of the GLPC.**

**I think sometime soon, I want to do a chapter that DOESN'T have Sanae or Kogasa in it, so that I can verify that this story is really about the whole lot of them. Maybe I'll do one about Yoshika, who hasn't really gotten much attention in this story.**

**Then again, nobody really has been getting much attention other than the attention hogs that are Sanae and Kogasa. And when I say Sanae, I mean BOTH of them.**

* * *

"I'm still kind of unsure," Sanae said to the karakasa accompanying her to the surprise place that was picked out earlier today. Kogasa had told her not long ago that they were almost there. "I mean, if she really doesn't mean any harm anymore, then that's great and all, but that's the kind of thing I'd like to know _before _letting her into the GLPC."

"Hey, there's only one way to find out, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the skies of Gensokyo****…**

"I'll need to establish some kind of residence," Mima confirmed to herself. But where? The Hakurei Shrine would be the last place to live at, and the Moriya Shrine wasn't much higher on Mima's list of prime homes. There were so many places she could live at, but only a few of them were actually good places for Mima to reside. Marisa's house in the Forest of Magic, Yuka's cabin in the Garden of the Sun, or the same youkai's mansion beneath the Lake of Blood, were the top three places to live, with Marisa's house taking the gold. However…

Mima wasn't the kind of person to just pop in and say "Hey, I'm moving in" to her former apprentice. She had to ease her way back in instead, starting with a casual visit to announce her big return, followed by a few more visits every couple of days, at some point during which Mima would share the knowledge of where she was living. After a few more visits, _then_ she would see about moving in with Marisa. For now, though, she needed a home. The godly ghost wasn't up for the idea of staying with Yuka; if she'd really changed then it wouldn't be the same anymore. Perhaps…_there_. That place she resided in during her brief reign of terror. It would take more than a little convincing, and probably a battle with the mistress, but a finer residence could not be asked for in Gensokyo. It was decided.

Black wings unfurling, Mima darted through the sky, en route to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

* * *

**The surprise place Kogasa picked out****…**

"I'm not really sure what to say," Sanae said in response to the location her karakasa friend had picked out. "I _do_ love sunflowers, but…why here?" Why the Garden of the Sun? Kogasa knew what events had transpired here, as did Sanae, so why bring her to the place where all those things happened? Hopefully, there was a bit more to Kogasa's plan than what was evident.

"It's a surprise~" Kogasa stepped up to the cottage, explaining herself. "You know how during one of the GLPC meetings, we had everybody fill out those forms, just so we understood the group a little better? Well, I was reading them the night you saved me from Koishi, and I got to Yuka's form, and saw something interesting. I bet you could relate to this; nobody's ever wished Yuka a happy birthday."

"Is today her birthday?"

"Yep." _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_ "So you and I are gonna wish her a happy birthday! I would've brought cake, but I'm sure she has some, or she'd be willing to make some."

_Creak__…_ "My, my," Yuka said, looking at the two guests at her door. "Sanae Kochiya and Kogasa Tatara standing at my door. How this brings me back~"

"Don't get any funny ideas," Sanae said. "I don't think any of us want a repeat of that. Anyway, we had to come see you about something."

"Oh?"

"Kogasa told me she was bringing me someplace tonight as a surprise, and when we got to your garden - it's lovely, by the way - she told me just what we were doing here."

"Happy birthday," the karakasa shouted. "It's your birthday, right?"

"…come in." The flower youkai opened her cottage door all the way, to reveal the same cozy interior that Sanae had seen once before. Only this time, it was decorated with bright green decorations and sunflowers all over the walls and ceilings. "In all honesty, I'm rather surprised you two came to wish me a happy birthday, especially given my reputation in the world."

"You swore your sadism off, remember?"

"Well, not entirely~" Yuka still resumed her sadistic ways, only now she didn't kidnap random youkai in the middle of the night to bestow upon them the gifts of pain and humiliation. She only did such things to the people that were willing to accept those "gifts" since the founding of the GLPC. Sadly, Gensokyo had a stunning lack of masochists, which meant that there weren't many youkai willing to take on Yuka's favorite pastime…

Well, there was still _one_ youkai she still kidnapped. "If you happen to find a bound and gagged firefly youkai, don't pay her any mind~"

"Okay, I'm just going to pretend like I never heard that." Sanae and her heterochromatic companion were led further into the cottage, to the little dining area with the appliances from the outside world. It was a table for six, though it was probably rare that more than one person ever sat there. Currently, there were five. Four of them didn't look that special, but the fifth one happened to be a bound and gagged firefly youkai. Well, at least they found her…

"You lot have been replaced," Yuka said, tossing the other four guests off of their seats and perfectly into the flower youkai's bedroom down the hallway. They didn't make any sound, and gave off no protest. Even more bizarre was how their joints didn't move at all when they were thrown. "Mannequins are too damn quiet, anyway."

"M-Mannequins?" Was Yuka seriously just dining with a bunch of mannequins? "Really?"

"Yes, really. Is there a problem?"

"I don't think it's normal to dine with mannequins…_especially_ when you actually cut them slices of cake. Yuka, how come you did this?"

"That, my dear Sanae, is a long story." Sitting down at the end of the table opposite the firefly youkai still tied to her chair and still gagged, Yuka gestured for Sanae and Kogasa to sit down as well. "You see, it wasn't always like this. Before you arrived in Gensokyo, Sanae, I was hailed as one of the cutest youkai. Granted, there were still people who disliked me, but as the years progressed, my popularity began to decline further and further. It wasn't always _that_ way, either. Did you know that even I, in all my amazing power, started off no more powerful than little Kogasa?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I was weak, and because of it, I was bullied. This was decades ago; before you or other humans in this world were ever born. The full extent of my power used to be just growing new petals for a flower that had lost some. Even then, I made my life here in the Garden of the Sun, because I loved the sunflowers so much. Stronger youkai would often come by and take away my flowers, leaving my garden bare and desolate, rather than the grand and majestic flower patch it is today."

"That's pretty sad…so, how did you become as strong as you are now?"

"A witch came to me. Or, more accurately, in my search for a place to hide from the youkai that picked on me, I stumbled upon her. She was taller than I, with the most stunning waist-length green hair, and green eyes that almost visibly leaked charisma and power."

"Mima."

"Yes, Mima. Now, Mima has had many residences in the past, oftentimes handing them to her apprentices when they finished their training. At the present time, only two such places remain. One is the house in the Forest of Magic where Marisa now lives, and the other, older one, is my mansion beneath the Lake of Blood. In my search, I'd fallen into the lake, and stumbled upon the mansion, and Mima had invited me inside. As it turns out, I had been the first visitor she had since moving there, and she found that she was rather lonely those days. She was so powerful and wise, and she wanted to spread that power and wisdom to somebody else. She had offered to make me her apprentice, and I accepted."

"Quite a story."

"Oh, it doesn't end there. This is a story about why I dine with mannequins, remember?"

"Okay. Please continue. What happened next?"

"Back in those days, I let my hair grow to waist-length as well. Mima taught me all the magic she thought I could learn, and I spent a good decade training under her immaculate tutorage. With the magic I learned, my power over plants grew as well, and by the time I was finished training, I was able to make any flowers bloom anywhere I wanted them to. However, there are rules witches must follow, and one such rule is that when a master finishes training her apprentice, the master must leave. Mima gave me the mansion beneath the Lake of Blood as a gift for being such a wonderful apprentice, and then left, never to be seen again until an incident quite a ways before your arrival. After that incident, she vanished entirely."

"I see…"

"Every morning when I woke up and brushed my hair back when it was so long, I always felt like it was Mima staring at me in the mirror. Eventually, I cut it short, but then I no longer felt like she was watching me. Afraid of being picked on again, I remained in my mansion for some years. Then I moved here, to the Garden of the Sun, and started building myself a nice little cottage, which we're sitting in now. One day, not too long after, I saw _her_ disturbing my flowers," Yuka said, pointing at the firefly youkai across the table who understood that trying to get free of the ropes was a pointless effort. "I suppose one could say that I lost myself a bit. I took her into my cottage for a number of days, beating and humiliating her. I came to like it, and that was how my reputation as the Ultimate Sadistic Creature came to be. It didn't take long for everybody in Gensokyo to fear me, though, and eventually people began avoiding the Lake of Blood _and_ the Garden of the Sun altogether, in fear of the alleged boogeyman that would kidnap and subjugate anybody who trespassed onto her turf."

"I get it," Kogasa said, raising a hand. "Because you were so feared, nobody came over for your birthday. It made you really sad, until you had the idea of setting up mannequins and cutting them pieces of cake so that you didn't feel _as_ lonely, right?"

"Precisely. This started on the same year that Sanae came to Gensokyo if I have my history right, so it's a relatively new thing for me. However, when my birthday ends, and they're still sitting there, with the cake still not eaten…"

"It must be heart-breaking," Sanae said. The good girl then plunged her fork into the cake, took a small piece off, and put it in her mouth. The flavor was excellent; Yuka had some real experience with cooking. This cake seemed to be strawberry-flavored. After swallowing, Sanae said "You won't have to worry about that anymore, though. Kogasa and I are here to have some cake with you and celebrate your birthday together."

"Thank you very much. Now then, let's all enjoy this cake!" Then the flower youkai's eyes fixated upon the firefly across the table, still bound, still gagged, and still looking a little confused about this massive confession of Yuka's, and maybe a little teary-eyed. "Oh, yes, forgot about you, Wriggle." With a subtle motion of her hand, the knots that kept Wriggle from moving or speaking came undone, and she was free. "You can go home now."

"N-No way," Wriggle said in protest. "You don't think I can just leave somebody after they tell that kind of story, do you? That would make _me_ the sadist!"

* * *

**That was a really sweet thing for Wriggle to do~**

**Since a big part of the chapter was about Yuka, I wanted to name it after the game that she caused an incident in, and the fact that it's called Lotus Land STORY makes it a very nice chapter title for the USC to share her story in.**

**I took elements of Sanae's past when building Yuka's, as well as a big part of Marisa's, with a tiny bit of Patchouli added into the mix. After writing this chapter, Yuka has shot up my favorites list, and is now back up near the top where she used to be.**

**She isn't above Mima, though. NOBODY is above Mima; not even Sanae who stars in half the things I write.**

**Speaking of the great green goddess (Mima, not Sanae) I think she'll be the center of attention next chapter, so that we can see just what's going down at the SDM. I'll bet Remilia and Sakuya are both going to be really pissed to see her again, but Patchy might go into fangirl mode, since Mima is the super-tanker witch who trumps all others.**

**On a final note, now that I've written this, Yuka's theme in PoFV sounds kinda sad to me. That must mean ZUN and I were at least on the same train of thought :O**


	12. Chapter 12: Find This, Go Get That

**Two updates in two days? OMFG, it's a sign, you guys! Mima's coming! Hide your kids and women!**

**XD that all aside…**

**This chapter features almost no Sanae (Kochiya) or Kogasa, and I focused more on Mima, Yamame, and also got a bit of Moriya madness in there, which is always good. I also pulled a couple fast ones in this chapter, so remember to expect the unexpected.**

* * *

"_You_." The mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion didn't look happy in the least with her unexpected visitor. After all, this was _Mima_. The person who locked Remilia away in her own basement and usurped control of her mansion. The person who turned Sakuya into a blood-crazed monster, even if the head maid was back to normal by now. The person responsible for at least half of the bad press Remilia had been getting in the last couple of months. "Whatever _you__'__re_ doing here, it had better be good. Unless you'd like to formally meet Flandre."

"My, how charismatic." Making herself comfortable on a chair that was built from green sparks - some form of materialization magic no doubt - Mima continued "It is on the very topic of charisma that I wish to speak to you, Lady Scarlet. See, I am in need of residence within any of the fine homes in Gensokyo, and yours was the best choice. It would only be temporary, you understand; eventually I would depart from here and reside with Marisa instead."

"And what do you have to offer me in exchange? To let somebody like you live here, it had better be nice."

"Protection? I could guard your home from all forms of misfortune with just a wave of my hand in the appropriate situations. Or perhaps you want power? I could teach you all the arcane secrets you could possibly wish to know, and even a few that are forbidden knowledge~" It was because of forbidden knowledge that Mima was here now, negotiating with Remilia. "Or perhaps you'd rather I fight you for my pending residence."

"You don't do danmaku fights, I understand. You'd destroy the very place you're trying to live in with your magic."

"Oh my. Did you think I was referring to actual battle? No. I will instead try to defeat the alleged master at her own game. Remilia Scarlet, I hereby challenge you to a battle of charisma! The winner will decide whether or not I am permitted to move into this fine mansion."

"Charisma, eh? You're on! Let the battle of charisma begin!"

* * *

**Yuka****'****s cottage****…**

"Come back some time soon," the flower youkai called out to her three departing guests. "And Wriggle, I'll be searching for you next week~"

"Even after that story, the way she says that still creeps me out," Wriggle commented. "I can't do much to hide, though, so maybe I'll just come right over; save her the effort."

"That would be pretty nice to do, but…I dunno," Sanae said. "Just heading over here _knowing_ that you're going to get hurt and humiliated? It sounds a little masochistic to me."

"I-I am _not_ a masochist!"

"Never said you were."

"It's good that Yuka's making friends," Kogasa threw in, changing the topic of conversation completely. "Maybe she can make people love her like they used to now!"

"Um, I'm pretty sure she was _bullied_, not _loved_."

"There are some people who show their love specifically by bullying people~" Kogasa's optimism and cheery mood never died, it seemed. "Yuka herself is such a person, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Sanae watched as the firefly youkai's path began breaking off from that of herself and Kogasa, Wriggle's path being bound for Youkai Mountain while the duo was moving in the direction of the Myouren Temple. Three of the GLPC's members were currently living there, and it was only good to check up on at least the two new members. Yoshika, who joined after being fired from her gatekeeper job at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and Tokiko, who was a youkai widely bullied to this very day. There was also Byakuren, but ever since she was freed from Hokkai, Sanae had never seen her alone. Even when going to and from GLPC meetings, she always had somebody escorting her. It was kind of strange…

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the house of Sanae Moriya****…**

"No more," Rumia begged, trying to escape from her crazed captor. "Please, no more!"

"But it's _good_. Admit that you love it!"

"Please stop!"

"Say it first. Say _Master, I love it!_"

"Are you crazy?"

"Yeah~"

"Okay, okay!" Rumia had given up this round. When Sanae captured her, it was mostly wandering around and showing off the fact that the crazed doll had captured Rumia in the first place, but now that the two had free time, it was absolute torture! The food tasted great and all, if a little strange, but even Rumia could only eat so much before getting full. Sanae was pushing her beyond that limit. The dish that she served more than enough of was a soup, or at least…Rumia was pretty sure it was a soup. It was hard to tell at this point; the restless and senseless cook had smothered it in soy sauce and syrup. The combination wasn't the tastiest thing in the world, but there were other ingredients in the soup that made it taste better than it should have. "I-I love it…"

"Yes? You love it…what's my name?"

"…I can't say it!"

"Chow down~" It was apparently time to give Rumia some more of Sanae's soy-sauce-syrup-surprise-soup. "It's just four words, Ru~mi~a~"

"But if I say it, I'm practically surrendering all my free will!"

"I know~" That was kind of what Sanae was aiming for. She had captured a cute youkai pet, and now she just had to break down, in this order, Rumia's will, her pride, and her independence. First in the line was her will, which Sanae was in the process of crushing now…

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion****…**

"I surrender!" Remilia's charisma was a point of fame across Gensokyo, but now that she was having a charisma fight against Mima, she could see that hers was about equal to a yukkuri's charisma when put up against the charming dominator that was Mima. "Your charisma is greater than mine!"

"Excellent. I'll be making myself at home, then…oh!"

"Hm?"

"I have something for you." Mima fished into her clothes, and pulled out a green bag. The bag was enchanted by the great green witch herself, and it never ran out of space no matter how much she put inside, and it never gained a single ounce of weight. Perfect for carrying an absurd amount of things. Digging into the bag, Mima started explaining "As I was approaching your house, I passed by this shop that sold things from the outside world. I asked what the shopkeeper had in relation to vampires, and he gave me this book." When Mima's hand emerged from the bag, she held the book mentioned. It was absurdly thick, more than probably any other vampire book, both in Gensokyo and the outside world from which it came. "I also happened to like the name of it. Feel free to skim its contents and tell me what you think." Mima hadn't started reading it. She had no intentions to; the shopkeeper told her that he'd read it through once, and it wasn't all that great.

"Let's see here…" Remilia flipped through the pages, skimming over the words to see if she really wanted to read it or not. As she did, her eyes widened and her pace slowed in an increasing amount of shock and disgust. "What is this? Sparkly vampires? _Vegetarians_?"

"Even I can tell that's no good…"

"Rubbish!" With every ounce of vampiric strength Remilia had, she turned around and threw the book as hard as she could. "My ancestor Vlad Tepes would be turning in his grave if he saw this!" Just before the book collided with and broke through one of the few windows in the mansion, however, it stopped instantly, in the hands of the mansion's perfect and elegant maid. Now that Remilia was a little cooled down, she realized it was better that way. It would be a waste to break a window just to get rid of a book. A window was too good a fate for that book…

"Mistress, would you kindly explain to me what you're doing?"

"Sakuya, I want you to deliver that book to Flandre. It's a vampire novel, though whoever wrote it twisted our grand image, and I would like to see what she does with it."

"Very well." As she will to get from A to B quickly, Sakuya froze time, making her way toward the basement. Even in frozen time, it would be quite a walk, so to help it go by a little faster, Sakuya flipped open the book and started reading through its contents.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in za warudo****…**

"I'm not sure, Kisume." Speaking to the bucket-loli was one Yamame Kurodani, hanging as she will from a web, upside-down and swinging gently from one side to the other. The topic of conversation? Potential members for the GLPC. "I don't think Parsee really qualifies. She's got that Yuugi girl, and she chooses not to hang around other people. Besides, she's kind of a bitch."

"Really, now?"

"Yeah. She's always jealous, even if it's something stupid, and then she's always mad at whoever she's jealous of. That said, she's always mad at _everybody_ but Yuugi."

"Hey, how come you're a member anyway?"

"Because people don't like hanging out with an earth spider that spreads diseases. Can't say I blame them. There's this doll in the GLPC who spreads poisons, and I wouldn't wanna get poisoned on accident. I guess that's how people think when they don't want to be around me."

"But if you fixed that, you wouldn't be a member anymore, right?"

"Yeah. What're you getting at?" What _was_ Kisume getting at? The secondary goal of the GLPC was to insert its members into Gensokyo (or Former Hell) society so that they wouldn't be lonely again, though Yamame hadn't drawn up any conclusions as to what she could do to get a disease-spreading spider like herself into Gensokyo's society. Not to mention that Underworld youkai were despised and detested by those above.

"Get a job! I'm sure if you had a job, you'd fit right in up above in no time! Or even down in Former Hell, you know? Just _something_."

"A job, huh? And who do you think will hire a disease-spreading spider?"

"The clinic up in Gensokyo. I hear that the doctor who runs the place can make any kind of medicine or poison, so maybe she can make you some kind of power-canceling medicine to stop you from spreading diseases on accident. Or, you could also help her in perfecting her medicines by giving another employee there a disease that she might not have heard of. Remember, in this world, you've got a few different families of diseases." There were human sicknesses, youkai sicknesses, viruses exclusive to Former Hell (none of which were pleasant in the least) and probably a few other kinds of sicknesses Kisume didn't even know of! Yamame if anybody would know, the world was crawling with diseases when one took it to a global scale.

"A job in a clinic? Seems pretty ironic for me, but…I don't want to go up there alone."

"Take me with you then," Kisume proposed. "That way, you know your best friend is right there with you!"

* * *

**Sorry, Stephanie Meyer, but that's just what you get. M-hm. Vamps = not sparkly.**

**I bet lots of you (coughcoughAzureXuchilbaracou gh) were enjoying the Sanae/Rumia scene until I pulled another food-based trick out of my sleeve. It's funny once the soup gets mentioned, though I wouldn't want to eat that. Soy sauce and syrup sounds like a bad combination…**

**On the other hand, people say grilled cheese sandwiches and syrup sounds like a bad combination, but that's one of my favorite things in the world.**

**Oh, a final note about Yamame. I wasn't sure if her power was "ability to the extent of spreading disease" or "…manipulating disease" so I went with spreading disease since it seemed more like an Underworld power and it meant I could finish this chapter. So that's good, yeah?**


End file.
